Protect The Princess
by Rifvany Hinata-chan
Summary: "Bagaimana..?" Tanya seseorang, suaranya menggema dari celah tirai-tirai yang minim cahaya itu. "Sudah kami laksanakan sesuai perintah." Jawab pemuda itu sambil melapaskan topeng yang dipakainya, lalu menunduk. "Dengan ini misi kami selasai," Sambung pemuda lainnya sembari membuka topengnya setengah, menampakan mata onyx tajam miliknya. "Aku masih ada tugas untuk kalian berdua lagi
1. Chapter 1

**Protect The Princess #1**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Rated: ****Fiction T**

**Title: Protect The Princess**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action + supranatural, mistery (mungkin)**

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author dan Admin lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**T^_^T**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Jika tidak suka,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capther #1**

"Bagaimana..?" Tanya seseorang, suaranya menggema dari celah tirai-tirai yang minim cahaya itu.

"Sudah kami laksanakan sesuai perintah." Jawab pemuda itu sambil melapaskan topeng yang dipakainya, lalu menunduk.

"Dengan ini misi kami selasai," Sambung pemuda lainnya sembari membuka topengnya setengah, menampakan mata onyx tajam miliknya.

"Aku masih ada tugas untuk kalian berdua lagi!" Printah orang yang dibalik tirai itu.

"Baik," Balas kedua pria yang berada di hadapannya bersamaan.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dobe, apa kau merasa pakaian ini terasa tidak nyaman." Ujar pria berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang dengan ekspresi stoic nya.

"Diamlah,, kita disini untuk suatu tugas. Bukan untuk menarik wanita," Balasnya dengan wajah datar

(Gomen...Jika sebelum nya Naruto itu banyak tingkah dan berisik, tapi ini aku buat beda supaya lebih seru gitu..)

"Hn,"

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati sekolah yang terkenal populer itu seantero Konohagakure. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang gadis (murid KHS) meneriaki mereka berdua dengan histeris. "

"Lihatlah, mereka benar benar bener keren, cool, tentunya sangat tampan sekali." Mereka berbaris di pinggiran. Pria berambut raven itu berjalan dengan senyum simpulnya dan sesekali melirik di kerumunan gadis yang meneriaki dirinya. Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Dobe itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ingat Dobe, kita kemari untuk berakting sebagai siswa KHS, jadi jangan terlalu menampakkan wajah kita yang asli." Bisik Sasuke yang diketahui tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi.

"Hnn.." Balas Naruto menampakkan sentum sumringah yang tampak di paksakkan itu.

"Begitu lebih baik." Dengus Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang seolah-olah kerumunan para gadis itu memberi jalan untuk mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-senpai, sangat tampan." Teeriak Shion histeris lalu dia bergumam, "Aku harus bisa memilikinya!"

"Heii..Shion, apa kau mau bertaruh untuk mendapatkan salah satu diantara mereka," Tantang gadis berambut merah dengan ciri khas kacamatanya yang diketahiu bernama Karin

"Kau mengejekku ha,,, Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan, termasuk pria pria itu." Ucapnya sombong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme, ternyata kita sekelas." Ucap Naruto tersenyum simpul begitu memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

"Hn."

Begitu mereka berdua samapi ditemapt duduk paling belakang. Para gadis yang ada di kelas itu langsung menerumuni meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Teme, aku keluar dulu."

"Hei, Dobe" Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang dikerumuni itu, dan tidak mengidahkan seruan Sasuke.

"Kyaaa...Naruto-senpai, di sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat." Teriakan para gadis itu bagai angin lalu yang lewat begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap. Tap. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari memecah keheningan di koridor yang ia lewati.

"Aku harus cepat," Gumam gadis bersurai indigo itu sambil berlari, sesekali di amelihat tangan kanan nya untuk menengok jamtangan nya.

"Seharusnya tadi aku biasa bangun lebih pagi." Keluhnya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Gawat...aku terlambat untuk piket, bagaima..."

Bukkk!

Tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak seseorang dari depan hingga tersentak kebelakang dan terjatuh.

"Itai!..." Dia meringis sakit sambil berusaha berdiri, lalu seseorang dengan tangan kekarnya membantu gadis bersuarai indigo itu untuk berdiri.

"Gomen ne," Hinata terkejut saat Lavendernya bertemu dengan tatapan dingin sang pemilik mata Biru Sapphire itu yang sedang mengarahkan pandangannya pada dirinya.

**DEG!**

Hinata mengerjap gugup. "Go..gomen ne senpai." Ujar Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berlari melewati Naruto.

"Hn," Ucapnya pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Bahkan aku pun belum mangucapkan terimakasih pada nya...dasar Hinata baka! " gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata," Seru gadis berambut kuning panjang itu dari arah depan kelasnya yang tampak sudah selesai menyapu.

"Gomen Ino, karena aku terlambat lagi." Ucap gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah merapikan tempat duduk dan kursi saja," Balasnya ramah, dia menampakkan sentum dari wajahnya.

"Arigatou Ino."

**.**

**.**

Naruto terus memandangi gadis yang sedang membersihkan kaca jendela samping kelasnya dari bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang musim semi yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolahnya.

Dia yang menabraknya tadi pagi.

"Aku mememukannya," Katanya dengan masih memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benar, kami telah menemukanya" Jawab Naruto,

"Bagus. Selanjutnya ku serahkan pada kalian." Perintah pria yang menampakkan dirinya berambut merah dengan tersenyum palsu yang dapar dilihat dari cahaya matahari yang menembus celah-celah kecil ruangan remang-remang itu.

"Satu lagi, apa benda itu ada?" Tanya nya lagi untuk memastikan suatu hal.

"Ada."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertamaku juga,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**Kalau berkenan dihati aku lanjut gimana...**

**T^_^T**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protect The Princess #2**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

******Rated: ****Fiction T**

**Title: Protect The Princess**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action + supranatural, mistery (mungkin)**

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author dan Admin lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**T^_^T**

**By : Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Jika tidak suka,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Capther :**

"Benar, kami telah menemukanya" Jawab Naruto,

"Bagus. Selanjutnya ku serahkan pada kalian." Perintah pria yang menampakkan dirinya berambut merah dengan tersenyum palsu yang dapar dilihat dari cahaya matahari yang menembus celah-celah kecil ruangan remang-remang itu.

"Satu lagi, apa benda itu ada?" Tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan suatu hal.

"Ada."

**Capther #2**

Untuk pagi secerah ini di Konoha High School cukup membuat para murid murid merasa bersemangat untuk dapat merasakan kicauan burung yang merdu, namun untuk gadis berambut panjang indigo ini harus berjalan setengah berlari melewati ruang-ruang kelas untuk menghindari dua gadis yang tadi mencegatnya di pintu gerbang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil Hinata di dorong hingga terpojok di dinding yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kau boleh saja putri Hyuga, tapi aku di sini adalah putrinya." Sentak gadis yang bernama Shion. Di sebelahnya Karin hanya tersenyum kecut memandangi nya yang hampir menagis.

"A..ano, ta..tapi aku.." Ucap Hinata memberanikan diri dengan sedikit maju ke depan, namun buru-buru Shion mendorong nya lagi dengan kasar akibatnya lengan bajunya sobek mengenai kaca jendela yang pecah hingga mengenai kulitnya yang halus.

Darah segar mengalir keluar dari lengannya yang tergores.

"Kau tidak mau menuruti ku, ha?" Sentak Shion.

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang sengaja melewati tempat itu berdiri tidak jauh dari gadis-gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil mengamati mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian baka. Lama sekali, langsung saja." Sebuah suara berbicara dari balik dinding namun nada suaranya tajam. Ia bahkan tidak menampakkan dirinya, hanya suara dan wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh bayangan cahaya matahari yang tidak tertembus.

Naruto yang terkejut dengan kemunculan suara itu langsung melesat cepat meuju Hinata sebelum seseuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Shion terkejut saat mendapati Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya.

Lalu setelah kemudian Naruto muncul seseorang yang berada di balik dinding itu langsung melesat pergi menghilang.

Tampak senyum simpulnya terlihat sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hah.. Naruto-senpai." Dongak Shion kaget.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto setengah melihat Shion dan Karin dengan mata tajamnya

"A..ano..kami.." Jawabnya terbata-bata sebelum Karin meanariknya pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto melihat kearah Hinata yang menahan sakit di lengannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini su..sudah tidak sa..sakit lagi." Ucap Hinata lirih.

**DEG!**

Jantung nya berdetak kencang saat Naruto membalut lengan kirinya dengan perban.

"Kami-sama, mengapa jantungku tidak karuan" lirih Hinata dalam hati, dia sesekali memberanikan diri untuk melirik Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan perban di lengan Hinata.

"Mangapa kau terus melihat kearahku." Ucap Naruto tanpa melihat kearah nya.

Namun, Hinata yang menyadari saat Lavendernya bertemu dengan Biru Sapphire itu terkejut dan segera menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona di mukanya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudah selesai," Naruto beranjak berdiri untuk menaruh perban ke kotak P3K yang ada di ruang UKS.

"Dan jangan banyak bergerak." Peringatnya lagi.

"A..ano arigatou Na..naruto-senpai." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat setengah wajahnya.

"Kau tahu nama ku."

"ee..Ta..tadi aku mendengar nya da..dari Shion yang me..memaggilmu seperti itu." Katanya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuk yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

"Ba..baik," Saat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis, walaupun hampir tak terlihat. Jantung nya semakin tidak terkendali.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas." Kata Naruto sembari membuka pintu UKS

"I..iya"

"Tidak perlu aku antar kan." Ucapnya tanpa berbalik kebelakang.

"eh?"

"Hm?"

"I..iya aku bisa sendiri. Sekali lagi arigaotu."

"Hn." Itu kata terakhir Naruto yang ia dengar setelah pergi dari Ruang UKS dan kembali ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Titik titik tetesan kecil air yang jatuh dari langit yang mulai mendung, kini berubah menjadi hujan deras yang menguyur KHS sepanjang siang ini. Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo terus menatap tiap-tiap tetesan hujan yang terjatuh.

"Huh, kenapa haurs hujan sekarang," keluhnya sambil menutupi roknya yang bash dengan tas sekolahnya. "Tou-san bisa marah padaku jika terlambat lagi."

Sekarang Hinata hanya bisa melihat beberapa temannya malah bersenang-senang ditengah derasnya hujan. 'apa aku nekat saja ya?'. Tanya nya dalam hati. "Tapi nii-san sedang sibuk, tidak mungkin aku menggangunya."

**# ** .ceplak.

Hinata berlari untuk menerobos hujan yang deras itu dengan membawa tas sekolah yang ia gunakan untuk memayungi atas kepala dan tubuhnya yang sudah terlihat basah kuyup sedari tadi. Rasa leganya muncuk ketika ia sampai di depan pintu Manshion Hyuga.

"Tadaimas.." Ucapnya lemas sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai.." Jawab seorang maid padnya. "Nona Hinata, anda basah kuyup." Sambung madi itu lalu mentatih Hinata masuk. "Apa perlu saya panaskan air untuk anda?" tawarnya.

"Iya." Jawabnya lirih. Lalu maid itu meninggalakan Nona Hyuganya. Hinata bisa sendiri untuk berjalan meski langkahnya terhuyun-huyun menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Setelah selesai mandi Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya yang tersa berat diatas kasur kingsize miliknya dengan separei berwana violet. Dia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit agak pusing, matanya mulai berat agar dapat tetap terbuka. Perlahan ia tidak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya, matanya yang berat mulai terpejam.

"Mungkin besok akan lebih baikan," Katanya meyakinkan diri sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam mimpi.

Namun perkiraan Hinata salah.

Ketika pagi datang Hinata masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam selimut. Memang tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, begitu bangun tidur Hinata langsung bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Tapi rasa malas menghampinya. Tubuhnya yang terasa kaku tidak kuat untuk berdiri dan matanya yang masih berat tak sanggup untuk membuka.

Hinata baru sadar saat perlahan menurunkan selimutnya dan mamperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya, lalu Hinata terbelalak karena melupakam sesuatu. "Huh..hari ini ada ulangan matematika," Hinata menhela nafas dalam. "Jika aku tidak masuk pasti dapat hukuman dari Anko Sensei," keluhnya sambil beranjak untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap.

Pagi hari Hinata disekolah selalu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya X-D karena takut terlambat. Dia bisa bernafas lega karena Anko Sensei belum berada ditempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kita kekantin yuk." Ajak Ino begitu mendengar bel tanda istirahat. Hinata menganguk "Baiklah."

"Aku sedikit agak takut tadi ada ulangan matematika, namun ternyata aku lega saat Anko Sensei ijin." Ino tersenyum licik.

"Hmm.." Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Ino. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian rela melawan tubuhnya untuk berangkat karena ulangan matematika, namun malah Guru yang bersangkutan ijin tidak bisa menagajar. Hinata sedikit kecewa hari ini.

"Ahh..Hinata aku lupa, aku bawa bawa bekal makan." Kata Ino membuyarkan lamunan nya sembari menghentikan langkah mereka. "Kau tunggu aku saja di kantin, aku akan menyusul dengan bekal ku." Ucap Ino sembari berlari meninggalkan Hinata sendiri untuk kembali ke kelas.

Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan berat di bagian punggungnya. Hinata beranikan untuk melirik ke belakang, ia tersentak kaget saat melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut saat menemukan Shion dan Karin tengah merangkulnya dari belakang. sekilas Tampak kilatan tajam dari kedua mata mereka yang membuat Hinata bergidik. Perasaan was was menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati.

"Hinata, kami masih ada urusan dengan mu." Ucap gadis berambut merah itu melepaskan rangkulannya.

Mendadak Hinata merasakan pening di kepalanya.

Ahh..ini pasti akibat dari aksi nekatnya kehujanan kemarin. Pikirnya.

"Ma..maaf tapi aku harus pe..pergi." elak Hinata. Tapi tampaknya kedua gadis ini tidak mengijinkannya dengan menghalangi jalan Hinata saat hendak akan berjalan.

"Sudah ku bilang, kami masih ada urusan dengan mu!" Sergah Shion mengurungkan niat Hinata untuk melarikan diri.

"Kau. Kau pasti mengadukannya bukan pada Naruto-senpai." Kini Shion akhirnya angkat bicara.

"eh?"

"Tadi pagi dia bersikap dingin padaku. Bahakan dia tidak mau melirik ujung mata pun pada ku." Tuduhnya sambil menatap Hinata dengan memelototkan matanya sembari mendekatinya.

Itu kan bukan salahku. Batin hati kecil Hinata. Bahkan gadis lemah lembut seperti Hinata pun kalu bukan dia yang salah pasti tidak akan merasa bersalah.

#Pastinya.

"Jauhi Naruto-senpai! Hyuga." Ancamnya.

Shion semakin mengimpit tubuh Hinata, meskipun tempat dibelakang Hinata bukanlah dinding atau semacam sekat melainkan jalan dikoridor kelas-kelas yang luas, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak untuk mundur barang seujung kukupun.

Itu karena Hinata berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya yang terasa berat dan pendanganya mulai berkunang-kunang. Matanya terasa berat.

Hinata tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya lagi karena Shion kini menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata.

Hinata hampir tersungkur kedepan saat tiba-tiba merasakan tangan kokoh yang melingkari purut dan punggungnya dari depan.

Ia hanya bisa melihat sekilas wajah datar pria itu sebelum akhirnya pandangan Hinata mulai gelap.

Hinata jatuh tepat di dada bidang Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertamaku juga,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**Kalau berkenan dihati aku lanjut gimana...**

**T^_^T**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Protect The Princess #3**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

******Rated: ****Fiction T**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action + supranatural, mistery (mungkin)**

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author dan Admin lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**T^_^T**

**By : Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Jika tidak suka,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capther #3**

Naruto terus menatap Hinata yang terlelap dengan wajah putih pucat, serta hampir seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam dalam selimut miliknya. Naruto mendekat dan duduk dibibir kasur dan punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi Hinata.

Hinata dapat merasakan tangan lembut yang menyentuh dahinya. Sentuhan itu membuat kedua iris Lavendernya terbuka perlahan. Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya, matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Dia berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Hinata mengerjap saat melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri melihat dirinya disamping kasurnya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Wajah pucat Hinata langsung memerah.

"eh?" Lirih Hinata sembari bangun untuk duduk di atas kasurnya,

"Kau masih demam. Istirahat dulu." Suara Naruto memecah keheningan sesaat.

"Ta..tapi ano, kenapa a..aku bisa ada di ka..kasur ku?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Apa kau tidak ingat," Naruto mentipitkan matanya tampak seulas senyum tipis mengukir di wajahnya yang datar.

"Kau pingsan." Ucapnya lagi mencoba mengingat kan Hinata.

Mau tidak mau Hinata harus mengingat kembali bagaimana ia bisa berada di kamarnya sendiri, kemudian tiba tiba wajahnya yang oucat memerah seperti tomat, lantas Naruto langsung bergerak dan menyentuh dahi Hinata.

"Wajah mu merah." Naruto terkekeh. Hinata tergelak dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain karena dia tersipu malu.

"Kawaii ne," gumam Naruto masih terdiam.

"A..ano, mengapa Naruto-senpai bi..bisa ada di ka..kamar ku?" Tanya Hinata malu malu.

"Tidak suka ha?" Naruto mengernyit. Tersirat nada bercanda dari ucapannya.

"eh?"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja" Ucap Naruto.

"eh.."

"e..ehm. ti..tidak apa apa ji..jika Naruto-senpai ingin di..di sini" Kata Hinata terbata-bata, menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuk nya di depan dada.

Naruto terkekeh tidak jelas. Dia berjalan dan duduk dibibir kasur Hinata, lalu sedetik kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Bilang saja ingin berduaan denganku." Goda Naruto disertai senyum simpulnya.

Hinata terbelalak, dia terkejut. Ia mengerjap dua kali dan menggeleng. "Ti..tidak." Hinata mengeleng ragu, dia melihat pria itu tersenyum kecil setelah itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

Naruto dapat melihat wajah Hinata merona lagi. Dia senang karena ada seorang gadis yang merona karena dirinya.

Dibalik itu semua Naruto mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindungi nya. Melindungi Putri Hyuga ini.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kalung yang menggantung di leher jenjang Hinata. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari benda yang teletak ditengah kalung itu.

Kalung itu yang telah menghubungkan misinya dengan Hinata. Perasaan ingin memiliki wanita ini muncul ketika kilatan cahaya yang berasal dari benda itu mencul, sehingga menyilaukan matanya.

"Na..naruto-senpai" Suara Hinata yang lembut kembali mengambil alih pikirannya. Naruto menyadari sepasang mata Lavender kini tengah menatap dirinya. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum, tersentum gentir.

"Sudah ku bilang, pangil saja aku Naruto," Perintahnya kembali mendekati tubuh Hinata yang masih lemah itu. Lalu, merebahkan nya diatas tempat tidur untuk beristirahat.

"Na..naruto-kun." Ucapnya agak ragu. Namun suara lembut Hinata membuatnya sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita yang tengah menatapnya malu.

Benar.

Perasaan ingin memiliki lebih dari apa yang ada di hati nya. Terlepas dari semua tanggung jawab yang ditugaskan untuknya.

Sebagai seorang anggota suatu Organisasi rahasia yang tertutup, Anbu. Sudah lama tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap seseorang.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, mereka dilatih untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresi atau pun perasaan sebagaimana pun itu di balik topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka, dalam misi yang telah ditugaskan.

Dan tidak memiliki ikatan terhadap orang lain.

Namun kini beda cerita nya jika Naruto sampai terjerat oleh Putri Hyuga ini.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidung mereka saling menempel, sehingga dapar saling merasakan deru nafas mereka satu sama lain. Detak jantung Hinata kini berdegup kencang, tidak teratur.

Untuk jarak sedekat ini pasti Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantung Hinata yang semakin kencang.

"Ucapkan lagi." Titahnya. Hinata meneguk ludah.

"Na..naruto-kun." Ujarnya lirih. Namun ragu.

Suara lembut Hinata membuat Naruto merasakn aliran darahnya meningkat. Sehingga ia tanpa sadar mendekatkan bibir miliknya, mencium bibir mungil milik Hianta, serta menarik tubuhnya kedalam dekapannya.

Hinata lagi-lagi terkejut. Tidak menyangka Naruto akan menciumnya, begitu lembut. Naruto melepaskan ciumanya saat mendengar suara dorongan pintu yang perlahan terbuka.

Krek !

"Hinata-sama ada..." Tiba-tiba seorang maid membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Naruto melayangkan tatapn tajam pada seseorang yang mengintrupsi ciuman mereka.

"Maafkan saya Nona..." Ucap maid itu menutup kembali pintu.

Kini wajah Hinata semakin merona karena tidak mengetahui caranya menyembunyikan perasaan nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata bisa merasakan bibir hangat Naruto menyentuh keningnya sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Istirahatlah." Naruto mengulas senyum tipis. Kemudian berjalan pergi untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

Mengingat perlakuan Naruto yang barusan itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimut miliknya untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang benar. Benar. Sangat merah. Malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap. Tap. Tap...

Srak! Srak! Srakk!

Bunyi suara daun yang terjahut dari pohon memecah kesunyian malam di Hutan yang gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang meremang tatkala ketika awan yang tidak terlihat menyelimuti sebagian dari wujud bulan itu.

Brakk!

Dahan yang patah menandakan ada seseorang yang tengah antara terburu-buru atau berlari melewati Hutan yang tampak sunyi itu karena dikejar sesuatu.

"Kita berpencar!" dendam sebuah suara yang tajam.

"aku kearah timur. Dan kau kearah barat." Titah seseorang yang memakai topeng kucing.

"Hn, baiklah." Ujar pemuda lainya yang memakai topeng anjing. Dia langsung melesat kearah barat seperti yang diperintahkan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi gesekan daun membuat Naruto berhenti seketika dari pengejaran nya dam langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia melihat seseorang pria yang tengah terkejut dangan kehadirannya, setelahnya pria itu segera berlari. Lantas Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Gerakan nya yang secepat kilat membuat pria itu ketakutan setengah mati melihat Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan dan sedetik kemudian.

JRASH!

Naruto menebas tubuh pria itu dengan pedangnya.

"Hanya Klon," Gerutu Naruto.

"Dobe," Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membisikinya di cuping telinga Naruto. Naruto melirik kearah suara itu berasal, di situ sasuke sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan menggenggam sebuah ikat kepala.

"Ini, pria itu meninggalkan ini." Sasuke memberikan ikat kepala yang adadi tangannya pad a Naruto.

"Dasar pria ceroboh!" Gumam Naruto tersenyum licik.

Angin perlahan terhembus melewati pori-pori lengan kedua pria itu yang sebagian terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah tanda yang menyatakan bahwa mereka memang benar-benar anggota suatu Oraganisasi Rahasia. Dengan misi-misi yang Rahasia pula.

Udara menyeruak di sekitar mereka seakan memberikan petunjuk sebuah teka-teki.

"Kita bisa melacaknya lewat udara." Ujarnya kemudian

"Benar." Jawab Sasuke setuju.

Tetapi memeng begitulah cara mereka mencari orang yang sedang di incarnya. Mungkin di kejarnya, bisa di bilang yang mereka layaknya sebuah mangsa.

#Merinding

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok! Tok!

"Sumimasen, Hinata-sama." Seorang maid berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata, kemudian membuka pintu karena tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu itu.

Hinata membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa di pejamkan untuk tidur. Belum mengantuk, mungkin.

"Permisi Hinata-sama. Seseorang yang bersama anda tadi berpeasn kepada saya untuk memberikan obat ini kepada anda."

Hinata membuka sebagian selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Taruh saja di situ." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah." Maid itu meletakan obat tersebut diatas meja yang bersebelahan dengan kasurnya,

"Dan segeralah meminumnya."

"ehmm.. Ayame tolong jangan beritahukan pada Neji-nii atau Tou-san kalau aku demam," Pinta Hinata pada maid pribadinya itu.

Tampak seulas senyum lebar di wajah Ayame, "Baiklah Nona" Jawab maid itu sebelum meminta ijin untuk mohon diri.

"hmm." Gumam Hinata. Tanpa mempedulikan obat itu. Hinata lagi-lagi menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimut miliknya.

Mungkin obat itu akan ia sentuhnya, nanti.

Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merinding.

Udara malam yang menusuk kalit tidak membuat mereka mengurungkan niat sedikitpun untuk bergidik takut.

Misi yang di berikan harus dituntaskan segera. Mereka semakin mempercepat laju melewati dahan-dahan.

Naruto dan Sasuke memperkuat langakah meraka, seakan udara itu memang menuntunnya menuju orang yang tengah mereka kejar.

Terdengar suara dahan-dahan pohon yang patah meyakinkan mereka semakin dekat dengan buruannya.

Naruto semakin mempertajam pandangannya, melihat jarak pandang yang lebih luas.

Pria itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

Tentu saja pria itu membawa gulungan yang mereka cari.

Naruto melemparkan pedangnya dan menembus lengan baju kiri pria itu, dan ia beserta pedang Naruto tertancap di sebuah pohon besar.

Segera kedua Anbu itu menghampiri pria yang sedang meronta-ronta itu.

"Serahkan gulungan itu!" Tandas Sasuke. Tanpa banyak pikir Naruto langung menyawut gulungan itu dari tangan kirinya.

"Jangan bunuh aku. Ku mohon , aku punya alasan untuk mencuri gulunganitu." Ronta pria itu berusaha melepaskan diri karena disekitar pohon itu sudah terpasng kertas- kertas yang bertuliskan aneh. Kertas peledak. Mengurungkan pria itu untuk berontak.

"Apa yang kau ketahui?" Desak Sasuke

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada kalian," Sergah pria itu berteriak. Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua membuka topeng yang menyembunyikan wajahnya datar mereka.

Bayangan cahaya bulan menyembunyikan sebagian wajah nya, namun ketika memperlihatkan masing-masing dari mata tajam pada targetnya itu, dia tercengang.

Mereka mempunyai iris mata merah yang sama, tetapi pupil mereka sangatlah berbeda. Hal itu membuat pria itu terhenyak takut.

"Mizuki, kami tidak kan berbelas kasihan padamu." Ucap Naruto disertai wajah stoicnya. Mungkin bisa di bilang lebih menyeramkan dari masa-masa berada di sekolah.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," kali ini pria yang di panggil Mizuki itu tersenyum gentir

"Cepat katakan!" Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya yang berujung tajam tepat dilehernya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika benda ini jatuh ke tanganya." Mizuki akhirnya membuka mulut karena pedang yang Sasuke acungkan padanya.

"Mungkin kalian tidak akan membunuh ku,"

"Mengapa kau berfikir bahwa kami tidak akan membunuh mu." Naruto menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Karena aku adalah pemegang kunci dari gulungan ini." Ujarnya meyakinkan Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Haa.." Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Pria ini gila." Sasuke semakin menekan ujung pedangnya, namun belum sampai menggores leher Mizuki.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucapan Nruto seakan mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk segera menebas lehernya. Namun tertahan saat pria itu mulail berkata lagi.

"Mungkin gadis itu ada hubungan erat dengan gulungan ini." Pria itu tertawa, menertawakan hal yang dianggapnya tidak ada yng lucu. Seketika Naruto ingat akan gadis yang dimaksudkan. Hinata. Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah kaung itu. Apa artinya,

Tanpa bertanya lagi Naruto kemudian menarik pedangnya yang menusuk lengan baju pria itu yang masih tertancap di pohon.

JRASHH!

Suara tebasan pedang menggema. Setelahnya suara ledakan yang terdengar mendominasi suara yang ada di Hutan Bulan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertamaku juga,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**Kalau berkenan dihati aku lanjut...**

**T^_^T**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

******Rated: ****Fiction T**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action + supranatural, mistery (mungkin)**

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author dan Admin lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**T^_^T**

**By : Rifvany Hinata-chan  
**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Jika tidak suka,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,  
**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capther #4**

"Hinata!" Hinata tersentak, ia menoleh pada sumber suara, Ino. Dia tengah berlari menuju bangku yang di duduki Hinata, kemudian Ino tanpa aba-aba langsung menyentuh kening Hinata dan memperhatikan setiap detail wajah Hinata. Sedikit pucat.

"Ino. Apa yang..."

"hmm...tampaknya kau sudah tidak demam, ya" Ucap Ino, nampak kelegaan diwajahnya.

"eh. Su..sudah tidak apa apa kok," Hinata tersenyum pada Ino. 'Karena itu berkat Na..Naruto-kun.' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Tapi wajah mu agak sedikit pucat."

Jauh sebelum Hinata demam, wajahnya memang sudah terlihat pucat bagaimana pun bentuknya. Hanya sasj sering tidak terekspose karena sebagian wajah Hinata di dominaasi oleh rona merah alami yang selalu muncul.

"Aku heran, ada apa dengan mu kemarin hingga pingsan?" tanya Ino pada Hinata.

"A..aku lupa"

"Kau ini. Ahh apa kau tahu Hinata, kau pingsan sampai di gendong oleh Naruto-senpai," Ujar Ino membanggakan kejadian itu.

"Be..benarkah?" kini wajahnya memerah

"Aku saja iri..tapi.." Ucap Ino terhenti. Bola matanya melirik segerombolan siswi yang kini tengah berlari maju dari bangku mereka. Sesaat Hinata kira Ino akan melanjutkan kata-kata nya, maka Hinata menatap Ino, namun saat Hinata mengikuti arah pandanggannya, ia pun terperangah saking kagetnya.

"Na..naruto-kun," Ucap Hinata lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Pria itu berdiri di dekat pintu kelasnya, dengan kedua tangan terbenam disaku samping celana nya. memperlihatikan dengan mata Biru Sapphire nya yang tidak biasa.

Ia terus menatap Hinata yang duduk dibangku belakang. Naruto tidak mamperdulikan sisiwi siswi (yang kini tengah mengerumuninya) selain Hinata, Naruto berjalan tenang menuju bangku belakang yang Hinata duduki bersama Ino.

Semakin dekat.

Sepasang Lavender itu pun terus mengikuti arah pandangan mata Biru Sapphire itu yang sedang melihat kearah Hinata, hingga ia berhenti tepat di hadapan nya.

Hinata gugup dengan segala tingkah lakunya.

Tanpa aba-aba, seperti Ino, Naruto mendekatkan punggung tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Hinata dan memperhatikan setiap detail ekspresi wajah Hinata.

Dan tentu saja wajah Hinata menjadi merah sejadi jadinya. Apalagi mereka sedang di perhatikan oleh seisi kelas. Ino termenung dengan mulut menganga nya, tidak percaya bahwa Prince School ini akan mampir ke kelas mereka, entah itu untuk menemui Hinata atau bukan.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menolak sentuhan itu, namun terlepas dari itu semua tangan lembut Naruto membuat suhu tubuhnya merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri.

Hangat.

Membuat seketika itu pula Hinata merasakan baik baik saja.

"Aku seperti orang bodoh yang menghawatirkan mu." Ucap Naruto sambil menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ku harap itu kerena obat yang ku beri semalam," Bisik Naruto didekat telinga Hinata.

Hal itu semakin membuatnya parno. Hinata tidak menjawab, nampaknya Naruto memang tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Hinata.

Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, lidahnya kelu dibuatnya. Naruto, ia pergi meninggalkan kelas Hinata dengan tampang yang lebih di bilang puas. Meskipun seketika berubah menjadi seperti semula saat segerombolan siswi mengikutinya.

Suara bel berbunyi. Tanda untuk pelajaran pertama menyambut pagi mereka.

Segerombolan siswi yang tadinya menghambur, sekarang mereka segera menampatkan diri di bangku masing-masing.

Tak lupa. Beberapa pasang tatapan tajam menghujam Hinata. Tentu saja itu karena kedekatan nya dengan salah satu Prince School. Naruto, siapa lagi. Ah,, Sasuke, tentu saja. Namun karena tadi Naruto-senpai lah yang datang kemari, jadi yang dimaksudkan adalah ya, Namikaze Naruto itu.

Hinata tidak membalas tatapan itu, ia hanya tenggelam pad buku yang ada dihadapannya dan berpura-pura membaca hingga guru yang mengajar datang.

Risih.

Tentu saja. Apalagi terus di perhatikan sesisa pelajaran hari ini.

"Ino, antarkan aku ke perpustakaan, ya." Pinta Hinata. "Untuk mengembalikan buku ini." Hinata mengacungkan buku yang ada ditanngannya ke hadapan Ino.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya.

"Hinata. Tadi itu keren banget." Seru Ino memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tidak mereka lakukan saat berjalan kle perpustakaan.

"So..soal apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau dan Naruto-kun."

"a..ah, Ino." Hinata tersipu

"Aku meminta tuntutan karana kau telah mendahului ku." Candanya. Membuat Hinata hampir menegang.

"I..ino"

"Bercanda," Serunya lagi sambil tertawa.

Ketika masuk ke perpustakaan Ini melihat Sai dan Shikamaru tengah mambaca buku di tempat yang memang disediakan untuk membaca buku, segera wanita berambut kuning yang dikuncir itu menghampiri mereka dan merangkul pundak kedua nya dari belakang.

"Ino aku kesana, ya" seru Hinata berjalan tak jauh dari tempat Ino, Sai, dan Shikamaru tengah sibuk mengobrol sambil bisik-bisik. Namanya juga perpus, jika ramai namanya bukan perpus lagi kan. Maka mereka harus berbicara sepelan mungkin.

Jari telunjuk Hinata terus menjelajahi setiap buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Tangannya berhenti saat menemukan judul buku yang dicarinya. Untuk memastikan bahwa buku itu benar-benar yang di carinya, Hinata menarik buku itu dari rak tempatnya. Ia membuka helaian kertas, hanya sekedar untuk membacanya walau hanya sebentar.

Saking asiknya Hinata membaca buku itu, ia tidak sadr bahwa ada sesorang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Hinata baru sadar saat terdengar suara buku yang di tarik dari rak tempatnya.

Saat menoleh kebelakang ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Hinata, ia sudah merasa bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya yang berada dibarisan buku ini, yang sedang mengamatinya. Namun, dia membiarkan nya dan lebih memilih fokus pada buku yang ada di tangan nya.

Tanpa sadar sepasang mata itu terus mengamati Hinata. Mau tidak mau Hinata yang merasaknnya bergidik merinding karena risih, sekilas dia menengok kearah belakang.

Sudahlah. Gumamnya. Kemudian beranjak untuk pergi dan membawa buku ini. Namun saat membalikan badan, ia merasakan tabrakan kecil dengan seseorang.

Hal yang terjadi adalah buku yang berada ditangannya terjatuh begitupun buku yang dibawa orang itu.

"Gomenasai..." ucap Hinata sembari mengambil buku yang jatuh itu, lalu memberikannya pada wanita yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hn," dua konsonan yang ia ucapkan.

Hinata terpaku melihat orang itu. Dia memakai tindik dibawah mulutnya, tepatnya di dagu. Rambut biru sepundak dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang ia sematkan dirambut indahnya, membuatnya tampak manis meskipun wajahnya nampak datar.

'Mengapa orang orang di KHS berwajah datar semua,' Gumam Hinata dalam hati. Setelahnya dia berlari menuju Ino, Shikamaru dan , sai.

"Ino aku sudah selesai mengembalikan buku, dan aku pinjam ini." Ujar Hinata lancar tanpa gagap sedikitpun. Karena ia gugup bahkan keringat tiba-tiba saja mengucur diwajahnya, padahal udara masih dibilang belum panas.

"Sudahkah. Ayo kembali!"

Setelah mereka berdua berpamitan pada Shikamatu dan Sai, Hinata dan Ino menuju kelasnya.

"Apa mau kekantin. Masih ada waktu." Ajaknya Ino.

"Ti..tidak Ino saja,"

"Baiklah." Kata Ino meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Iris Lavendernya terus mengamati sahabatnya itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Hinata tersadar saat bel berbunyi, tanda kurang 5 menit untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

# Mengulang lagi.

Hujan.

Hinata berdiri didepan kelas XII-A, tampak menunggu sesorang. Saat pintu kelas dibuka para siswa siswi langsung menghambur keluar. Ia tampak sedang mencari orang itu.

"Neji-nii!" seru Hinata.

Pria berambut panjang yang dikuncir diujung rambutnya itu menoleh dengan iris mata yang sama memandang Hinata.

"Hinata-chan" pria itu mendekati Hinata. "Hinata-chan kau menunggu ku?"

Hanya anggukan Hinata yang mewakili jawabannya. "Maaf, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama," tampak raut kecewa dari wajah Hinaya yang imut.

"Karena ada rapat Osiga, jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu. Hime." Jelas Neji

"Tidak apa apa" Jawab Hinata. Padahal diluar kan hujan, masa iya aku harus kehujanan lagi. Di bicara pada dirnya sendiri.

"Neji!" Seru seseorang dari belakang. Dari nada suaranya saja sudah terdengar datar. Dari aksen suaranya saja sudah membuat Hinata Blushing gak jelas.

Naruto.

"Pinjamkan aku catatan tadi," Ujar Naruto kemudian melirik kearah Hinata. Naruto tidak heran karena Hinata dan Neji mempunyai Iris mata yang sama karena mereka sama sama Hyuga, namun lain hal nya bagi Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau nii-san nya sekelas dengan Naruto.

Setelah memberikan buku catatannya pada Nruto, Neji langsung pergi begitu saja karena dipanggil oleh seseorang.

Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang masih menatap kearahnya. Dia langsung mematung dan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Na..naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata terbata-bata seraya mulai beranjak pergi, sayang sekali niatnya itu harus terhenti saat Naruto yang kini menahan pergelangan tangannya memandangi wajah Hinata yang Blushing.

Tiba-tiba Naruto itu memberikan payung pada Hinata. "Diluar hujan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit seperti kemarin lagi" Ujar Naruto terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"eh.?" Dia bingung apa yang Naruto lalukan.

"Ta..tapi," Hinata tak melanjutkan kata katanya karena Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara apa apa lagi.

Setelahnya Hinata hanya melihat punggung Naruto dari belakang yang kini berjalan. Saat ini ia tidak bisa berkutik. Hinata terus menatap kearah bawah, tangannya yang memegang payung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak ada. Gulungan itu telah hancur,"

"Orang itu memilih untuk meledakan dirinya." Sambung Sasuke.

"haa.. jika itu yang terjadi maka aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi" Jawab pria berambut merah itu dengan aksen yang jelas tidak ketara kecewa. Namun terlihat biasa.

"hm...baiklah itu cukup." Titahnya, menandakan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan nya dengan kedua orang yang ia beri misi.

Tanpa kata kata lagi Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghilang pergi dibalik bayangan.

**.**

**.**

"Sasori, tampaknya kau terlalu terburu buru" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mendengus, sepertinya ucapan itu ditunjukkan oleh pria berambut merah yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"tidak. Kau sedikit keliru." Mata gelapnya tiba tiba berkilat. "sekarang waktu yang tepat, Konan." Jawab pria itu tersenyum simpul.

"Terserah. Aku hanya mengawasinya sepanjang ini saja, selebihnya itu kendali mu." Konan mendengus keras keras.

"hm.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertamaku juga,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**Kalau berkenan dihati aku lanjut gimana...**

**T^_^T**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: ****Fiction T**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action + supranatural (mungkin), mistery (gak deh)**

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**T^_^T**

**By : Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Ku peringatkan sekali lagi bakal jadi lebih lebih GEJE, jadi mohon hati-hati jika membacanya dan menemukan ciri-ciri diatas mohon segera R&R...**

**Jika tidak suka,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,  
**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Capther :**

"Sasori, tampaknya kau terlalu terburu buru" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mendengus, sepertinya ucapan itu ditunjukkan oleh pria berambut merah yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"tidak. Kau sedikit keliru." Mata gelapnya tiba tiba berkilat. "sekarang waktu yang tepat, Konan." Jawab pria itu tersenyum simpul.

"Terserah. Aku hanya mengawasinya sepanjang ini saja, selebihnya itu kendali mu." Konan mendengus keras keras.

"hm.."

**.**

**.**

**Capther #5**

Jauh sesudah kedua Anbu itu memberi laporan kepada orang yang memerintahkan misi merebut gulungan itu. Naruto dan Sasuke telah sepakat akan satu hal,

Yaitu sepakat baha mereka masih memegang gulungan itu, yang artinya salah satu diantara mereka telah menyimpannya.

Jika ketua mereka tahu bahwa kedua Anbu ini telah melanggar Visi dari kesepakatan antara orang yang memberi mereka misi, maka habislah sudah.

Dasar!

"Kau yakin Dobe,"

"hn," gumam Naruto tidak jelas

"meskipun kita dilarang untuk mencampuri misi yang telah di berikan, namun aku tidak yakin jika ini hanya misi untuk melindungi putri Hyuga itu."

"Apapun itu aku serahakan pada mu saja Nona Hyuga itu" ujar Sasuke dingin

Benar.

Sebagai seorang Anbu siapa pun itu mereka tidak akan ikut campur dalam urusan lain dibalik tugasnya.

Prinsip dasar, hanya menjalankan sesuai misi yang diberikan. Berupa apapun itu.

Kemudian melaksanakannya dan segera membereskan tanpa memberikan jejak,

Sadis!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang tampak berbeda ini membuat gadis berambut panjang warna indigo itu berjalan ringan melewati gerbang sekolahnya bersama Neji.

"Hime hari ini adalh hari yang sibuk, tidak usah menungguku ya," Ujar Neji

"Hai' wakarimas nii-san" Tampak senyum manis itu membingkai wajahnya

"Payung siapa itu?" Tanya Neji selidik

"A..ano ini payung Na..naruto-kun" Hinata saja merona saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Bagaimana bisa..."

"ee..Kemarin nii-san." Dia merona lagi

"Dengar hati-hati dengannya." Neji memperingatkannya "Aku tinggal dulu Hina-chan" Neji berjalan mendahuluinya saat sampai dikoridor menuju kelasnya, XII-A. Stelahnya gadis bersurai indigo itu berjalan untuk segera ke kelasnya dengan mendeteng sebuah payung ditangan kiri, sedangkan tangan lainnya membawa tas sekolahnya.

Sepanjang berjalan hingga ke kelasnya Hinata tampak agak sedikit bingung.

Bagaimana tidak.

Sepanjang koridor dipenuhi oleh tulisan-tulisan dan hiasan-hiasan untuk memeriahkan acara apa?

Entahlah.

Sekolah yang biasanya masih pagi menunjukan pukul 06.45 sudah dipenuhimoleh siswa siswi KHS yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan urusan yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Tidak. Geser sedikit, nah..cukup" Suara kecil itu membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, tampak seseorang yang ia kenal itu sedang sibuk memberikan arah untuk memasang sebuah hiasan bunga. Wanita itu berambut cepol dua melihat Hinata yabg berdiri bingung mengamatinya.

"Hinata!" serunya

"ah..Tenten" balas Hinata

"Sedang apa kau? Mengapa tidak membantu teman teman kelas mu, untuk memeriahkan acara nanti,"

"ah..I..iya, aku pergi dulu ya Tenten." Ucap Hinata baru teringat sesuatu.

Pikiran yang menganjalnya pagi ini.

"Aku lupa, hari akn ada pameran kerajinan kelas." Hinata berlari tergesa gesa. "Pantas saja tadi Neji-nii terburu buru."

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, " Seru Ino saat Hinata sampai dipintu kelasnya.

"Ino, aku lupa"

"Kau ini selalu saja lupa. Tidak apalah"

"a..ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya menawarkan bantuan

"Tolong bantu ini, ya" pinta sesorang gadis berambut pink itu pada Hinata

"Ba..baik Sakura-chan"

**.**

**.**

"Hinata hiasan ini kurang." Ucap Ino

"a..apa yang kurang?" Tanya Hinata kemudian mengamati hasil karya mereka "Pita. Benar," seru Hinata.

"Jadi tolong carikan pita, dimana saja deh."

"Ba..baik." Hinata segera keluar dari kelasnya, "mungkin aku bisa meminta sedikit pita dikelas lain" ujarnya. Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, ia langsung dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tidak jauh dari pintu kelasnya.

Hinata hanya diam ditempatnya, Naruto perlahan namun pasti berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai indigo itu dan menggandengnya.

"Kebetulan ada kau Hinata. Aku butuh bantuannmu." Kata Naruto memecah ketegangan Hinata. .

"a..ano Naruto-kun. A..aku harus..." ucapannya terpotong saat Neruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendadak sehingga tubuh Hinata menubruk punggung bidang Naruto.

"Kau harus ikut, ini gawat!" Godanya

"Eh..ta..tapi..." Naruto melirik Hinata dengan mata terpincing. "Ba..baiklah" akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk mengalah karena takut kalau Naruto marah padanya. Tamapk seulas senyum puas mengembang di wajah Naruto saat berjalan mendahuluinya.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto dibelakang. Namun langkah kakinya semakin tertinggal. Naurot menangkap tangan bebas Hinata dan menggandengnya. Hinta hanya bisa menundukkan kapala menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, dan di tetap saja diam.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan kelas Naruto.

Hinata bingung apa yang akan Naruto laskuskn kapadanya, kemudian Naruto yang tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata dibawanya masuk kedalam kelas seniornnya itu.

Beberapa pasang mata yang tadi tengah sibuk kini beralih menatap kedua manusia yang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Mungkin beberapa yang lain merasa iri dengan Hinata.

"Gadis itu lagi..." Tampak Karin mendesah keras keras.

**.**

**.**

"Teme, aku bawakan orang yang tepat." Ujar Naruto saat menyerahkan Hinata.

"eh? A..ano tapi ada apa ya?" tanya Hinata bergantian memandangi wajah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau kan sangat pintar, tolong hiasi ini untuk ku." Bujuk Naruto sambil menunjukan rangkaian-rangkaian boneka kecil kecil.

"eh...ini?" tanya Hinata

"Benar. Aku malas mengerjakannya." Sambung Sasuke dengan wajah datar sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Kya...Sasuke-kun, apa boleh kami bantu?" seru gadis gadis dibelakang Hinata.

"hn..tidak perlu," Dasar Sasuke, namanya saja Uchiha berbicara seirit mungkin.

"yahhh..." seru gadis gadis itu kecewa

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto dingin

"Ba...baiklah" ujar Hinata terpaksa mengalah saja dari pada ditatapi tajam oleh kedua orang dingin ini. Lagi pula jika dia tidak menolak pasti akan dapat masalah karena bakal dihujam habis oleh manusia seisi kelas ini.

Bisa bisa dikatain sombong dan sok, dengan penekanan kata 'Sombong'

"Ha..aruskan aku?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Kali ini ia berharap dapat dilepaskan.

"Berhubung Neji-nii mu tidak ada disini, jadi aku minta bantuan padamu." Jelas Naruto semabari mengidikkan bahu.

Hinata menghela nafas.

Kali ini ia benar-benar terjerat...padahal Hinata aknn sedang dimimtai untuk mencari pita.

Dasar!

"a..apa yang bisa aku bantu?

"Berikan hiasan boneka boneka ini." Titah Sasuke

"Ba..baik Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

Dengan tangan cekatan dan terampil, benda apapun yang dipegangnya pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Naruto yang tampak dari tadi terus mengamati tangan lentik Hinata dengan mata yang agak terpincing, tanpa disadari oleh siapapun ia mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya yang tamapan.

"Su..sudah selesai" kata Hinata mau-malu.

Baik Naruto atau Sasuke tampak puas dengan hasil kerjaan tangan Hinata.

"Bagus.." Komentar Naruto

Sasuke sih tidak banyak komentar. Dia memilih untuk tetap diam saja.

Tamapk boneka yang tadi biasa biasa saja disulap menjadi oleh Hinata ini.

"a..aku per..permisi dulu, karena ini sudah selesai kan," saat Hinata akan beranjak pergi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto. "Aku belum mengijinkan mu pergi." Ujar Naruto manahan Hinata,

Oi jangan lupakan Sasuke,

ya,,,

Sasuke hanya berdecih melihat kelakuan rekannya yang jelas ketara sedang...

ehm.. Jatuh Cinta.

"eh..ano ta..tapi aku harus mencari pi..pita"

"Teme, aku sudah mengorbankan Hinata untuk kerjaanmu, sekarang giliran waktuku untuk nya." kata Naruto dengan cengiran tipis.

"tch. Terserah."

Kemudian ia menggandeng pergelangan tangan Hinata lagi dan membawanya pergi.

Oh, Hinata Blushing. Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, pita?" tanya Naruto.

"Iy..iya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memsuki ruang kelas samsil membawa sekantong pita ditangannya dan dengan diikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Hina-chan. Kau lama sekali."

"Go..gomen Sakura-chan" Hinata menyerahkan pita pita cantik itu pada Sakura.

"wah..kau dapat sebanyak ini dari siapa?" tanya Ino menyambung

"e..ehm Na..naruto-kun yang membantu ku."

Ino dan Sakura manatap Hinata dan langsung melihat kearah Naruto yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Hinata. Naruto tampak mengangkat alisnya.

**.**

**.**

Tak banyak yang Naruto lakukan di kelas Hinata. Seskalai hanya membantu lalu daiam lagi untuk mengamati Hinata.

"Hina-chan perkenalkan kami dengan Naruto-senpau dong." Bisik Ino, mereka tengah menghiasi sesuatu.

"eh?..."

"Kenapa tidak sendiri saja." Jawab Hinata

"Ayolah.. kau yang paling dekat." Bujuk Sakura bersemangat

"Ta..tapi aku sedikit takut."

"Takut? Berbaik hatilah sedikit."

Setelah berfikir sejenak "Ba..baiklah"

"Yes!" seru mereka berdua gembira.

**.**

**.**

"Huh..."

Tampak Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura menghela nafas panjaaang...

"Acaranya segera dimulai," mererka merebahkan tubuh di kursi.

"kami kesana dulu ya, Hina-chan." Ujar Ino mengajak Sakura pamit.

"a..aku ikut" seru Hinata dari belakang. Namun kakinya terhenti saat ia ingat dengan seseorang, kemudian iris Lavendernya melirik kebelakang.

Naruto-kun.

"kau ingin meninggalkanku ha?"

"Go..gomen a..aku lupa. "Jawabnya polos. Kini hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata yang berada di kelasnya.

Yang lain...

Jangan tanya.

Sudah melesat menuju Aula besar Konoha High School.

"Ikut aku!" Titah Naruto, dan dia lengsung berjalan mendahului Hinata

"Ta..tapi.."

"Cepatlah.."

Lagi lagi Hinata meghela nafas melihat kelakuan Naruto itu.

"Ma..mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertamaku juga,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**Kalau berkenan dihati aku lanjut...**

**T^_^T**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

******Rated: ****Fiction T**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action + supranatural (mungkin), mistery (gak deh)**

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**T^_^T**

**By : Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Ku peringatkan sekali lagi bakal jadi lebih lebih GEJE, jadi mohon hati-hati jika membacanya dan menemukan ciri-ciri diatas mohon segera R&R...**

**Jika tidak suka,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Capther :**

"Ikut aku!" Titah Naruto, dan dia langsung berjalan mendahului Hinata

"Ta..tapi.."

"Cepatlah.."

Lagi lagi Hinata meghela nafas melihat kelakuan Naruto itu.

"Ma..mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ikut aku!" Titah Naruto, dia langsung berjalan melewati Hinata. "Ta..tapi.."

Naruto terus menggiring Hinata berjalan mengikutinya di belakang dengan pergelangan tangannya di cengkram kuat namun lembut oleh Naruto. Seolah takut kalau wanita ini berlari kencang meninggalkannya karena jalan yang mereka lewati begitu sepi dan cahaya menerwang yang redup.

"Ini..a..aku dibawa ke..kemana?" rengek Hinata, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tak merespon kata-kata Hinata. Naruto terus menariknya untuk mengikui sepembawa kakinya. Iris Lavendernnya menyipit ketika cahaya terang yang ada di ujung lorong itu mengenai wajahnya.

"eh..ini kan..." Ucapan Hinata terpotong saat Naruto menariknya dan membawanya dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berdaun lebat dimusim semi ini.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dibawah pohon sakura, dengan kedua tubuh yang disandarkan pada batang kokoh pohon yang mempunyai daun berwarna pink cerah dengan bunga yang terjatuh dipangkuan Hinata.

"E..ehm.. a..ano kenapa Na..naruto-kun mengajakku kemari?" tanya Hinata, lantas membuat`Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam untuk sejenak merasakan ketenagan susana sunyi yang kini tercipta.

"Aku malas"

"I..itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku."

"Jika aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mu, kau mau apa?" goda Naruto, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar, menatap lekat iris Lavender itu.

Seketika panas menjalari seluruh wajahnya sehingga berubah menjadi merah tomat. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan Naruto saking kelunya lidah Hinata.

Hinata hanya menatap mata Biru Sapphire dengan kikuk.

"Ta..tapi a..acara itu?"

"Lupakan saja. Temani aku disini." Pria itu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan paha Hinata sebagai bantalan tidurnya.

Hinata memandangi wajah Naruto yang kini tertidur pulas dipangkuannya, tampan.

Wajar bila pria ini memiliki banyak penggemar karena wajahnya benar-benar tampan terlebih lagi saat tengah tertidur seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar tangan mungil gadis itu bergerak menuju kepala Naruto, mengusap pelan rambut blondenya sehingga membuat pria itu semakin nyaman dipangkuannya.

Gemerisik daun yang terdengar ditambah suasana sejuk disekitar membuat mata gadis itu perlahan ikut mengantuk.

**.**

**.**

Suara desiran daun bunga sakura yang bergesekan dengan angin menghasilkan suara kecil membuat pria itu lalu mengerakan tubuhnya pelan, mencoba mengusir rasa ngantuknya yang masih menyerangnya.

Naruto sedikit heran ketika Hinata tak kunjung berbicara maupun bergerak. Ia pun menoleh kearah gadis itu dan mandapatkan pemandangan yang begitu disukainya.

Hinata tengah tertidur. Diam diam Naruto memindahkan posisi Hinata ke pangkuannya dengan sangat berhati hati agar gadis itu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hinata mengeliat pelan dalam tidurnya.

Pria itu menyukai pemandangan saat gadis itu mengeliat pelan dipangkuannya.

Kemudian mengelus pelan rambut indigo yang tergerai liar diterpa angin, membuat Hinata mendesah lembut namun pelan. Desahan pelan Hinata membuat Naruto membelai pipi Hinata yang cabi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata dan mencium bibir tipis Hinata. Dia menekan leher Hinata hingga sedikit terangkat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Menghirup dalam aroma Levender yang seperti candu untuknya. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata sangat disayangkan Naruto saat ia melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Untuk sekali saja ku curi ciuman seorang putri saat tertidur." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Hinata. Naruto menyeringai kecil setelahnya.

Hinata masih dalam posisinya tertidur. Tak bergerak samasekali dan sesekali merengkuh kecil membuat Naruto semakin kecanduan akan gadis ini.

Gadis yang seharusnya ia lindungi.

Menjadi miliknya.

**.**

**.**

"Uh..." Hinata mengeliat pelan dalam tidurnya kemudian membuka matanya yang memerlihatkan iris Lavender sayu miliknya.

"Naruto-kun ke..kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" Tanya Hinata suaranya terdengar serak.

"Tidurmu terlihat nyenyak dipangkuannku, sayangkan jika ku bangunkan."

"eh..ta..tapi sudah so..sore"

"hn."

"Na..naruto-kun menungguku hingga sore?"

"hn."

"A..aku harus pulang"

"Tenang saja acara didalam belum selesai,"

Hinata sedikit menghela nafas lega. Ia takut jika pulang tanpa nii-san nya.

"Kau bilang herus pulang?"

Hinata menggaguk pelan sebagai jawaban 'iya'

"Kalau begitu ku antar pulang."

"eh?"

"ayo!" ajak Naruto sembari berdiri dan mengajak Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan susana canggung meliputi mereka berdua, baik Hinata maupun Naruto tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhrinya membuat Naruto merasa gemas dan memulai pembicaraan, karena ia yakin bahwa Hinata akan terus.

"Apa kau bisu, Hime?" Nad ketus Naruto membuka pembicaraan yang sedari tadi seharusnya dilalukan nya saat sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"eh.. apa?" Hinata bingung sekaligus malu karena Naruto mulai memanggil nama kecil 'Hime' nya.

"Apa kau tuli. Aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapan ku." Jawab pria yang ada disebelah Hinata itu.

"eh.. a..ap yang harus kulakukan?" tanya gadis itu kikuk

"Temani aku jalan jalan!" pinta Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya entah kemana.

"La..lagi." Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

**.**

**.**

Mereka sampai disebuah taman yang tak jauh KHS,, sekolah mereka.

"Apa kau pernah kemari Nona Hyuga?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sampai disebuah tempat. Hinata meggeleng kemudian tersadar saat Naruto menyebutnya Nona Hyuga.

"eh?"

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata 'eh' sih?"

"a..ano aku..."

"dan kau selalu gagap." Timpal Naruto

"I..itu.."

"Lupakan, akan kutunjukan sesuatau yang lebih indah lagi." Hinata menoleh kearah yang yang ditunjukan Naruto. Pancuran air mancur yang tiba-tiba menyembur lebih tinggi.

"Biasanya jika malam seperti ini akan lebih bagus"

"Be..benarkah?" Tampak seulas ekspresi cerianya dari wajah Hinata

"Lihat saja!" Tunjuk Naruto begitu air mancur itu menyembur lebih tinggi, kilauan kilauan warna dari cahaya air mancur. Hinata terperangah, wajahnya menampakan senyum kagum dan takjub melihat keindahan yang dilihat oleh iris Lavendernya.

Kemudian wajah gadis bersurai indigo itu memerah karena ia sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya sehingga membuat Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya kembali melihat air mancur indah itu.

"Kya.. hu.. hu.. " tiba-tiba suara tangisan seorang anak kecil mengalihkan pikiran Hinata, gadis itu segera mencari sumber suara tangisan itu.

Lavendernya menemukan anak kecil yang tengah tertunduk menemegangi lutunya yang berdarah. Segera Hinata menhhampiri anak kecil malang itu.

"Adik kecil, kenapa dengan mu?" Tanya Hinata lembut

"ka..kaki Hikaru sakit" renggek anak kecil yang bernama Hikaru itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bujuk Hinata. Gadis itu meletakan telapak tangannya di atas lutut Hikaru dan sedetik kemudian cahaya hijau muncul dari telapak tangan Hinata.

Naruto melihat dari belakang terkejut namun dapat menyembunyikan nya dan sedetik kemudian kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. 'kemampuan khusus keluarga Hyuga' gumam Naruto.

Mungkin karena inilah ia di perintah kan untuk menjaga Putri Hyuga Hinata.

"Kau kan sudah besar, jangan menangis!" kata Hinata setelah selesai melakukan kegiatannya, kemudian cahaya hijau yang memancar itu perlahan meredup dan menghilang.

"luka mu sudah sembuh." Hinata mengusap ujung kepala Hikaru untuk meyakinkannya.

"Arigatou nee-chan" Jawab anak itu sembari mengusap sisa iair mata diwajahnya

"Dia lucu! Kawaii ne,,," Ujar Hinata pelan sambil mengamati anak kecil itu berlari menjauh.

"Kita pulang?" ajak Naruto, berjalan mendekati Hinata

"ya.." angguknya semangat

"Kuantar pulang!"

Hinata tidak bergeming, hanya bisa menggangguk kikuk.

**.**

**.**

"A..arigatou Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata begitu mereka tiba didepan gerbang Manshoin Hyuga.

"hn." Gumam Naruto tak jelas maksud dan artinya.

"A..apa Naruto-kun mau mampir?" Tanya Hinata sebelum memasuki rumahnya

"tidak. Lain kali lagi." Tolak Naruto bukankah Naruto pernah ke Manshoin Hyuga ini. Bahkan hingga masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Baiklah." Hinata langsung memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah merona begitu Naruto mengecup lembut keningnya.

Diam diam tanpa disadari sesorang tengah mengamati mereka berdua sebelum Hinata masuk. Dengan misterius pula. Dari atap rumah Hyuga Manshion. Naruto bukan orang yang bodoh, pria utu langsung bisa menangkap bayangan misterius itu.

Samar samar Naruto menunjukan mata merah terangnya ketika melihat seseorang yang telah mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Meski seluruh tubuhnya tidak terlihat di karenakan ia membelakangi sinar bulan, namun pria itu dapat melihat lembaran lembaran kertas origami berterbangan bersamaan dengan menghilangnya wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**gomen ne jika PLOT nya aneh sekaligus amburadull**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertamaku juga,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**Kalau berkenan dihati aku lanjut...**

**T^_^T**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: ****Fiction T**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action + supranatural (mungkin), mistery (gak deh)**

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**T^_^T**

**By : Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Ku peringatkan sekali lagi bakal jadi lebih lebih GEJE, ****makin tambah capther makin PLOT jadi ancur,,**

**jadi mohon hati-hati jika membacanya dan menemukan ciri-ciri diatas mohon segera R&R...**

**Jika tidak suka,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Capther :**

"A..arigatou Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata begitu mereka tiba didepan gerbang Manshoin Hyuga.

"hn." Gumam Naruto tak jelas maksud dan artinya.

"A..apa Naruto-kun mau mampir?" Tanya Hinata sebelum memasuki rumahnya

"tidak. Lain kali lagi." Tolak Naruto bukankah Naruto pernah ke Manshoin Hyuga ini. Bahkan hingga masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Baiklah." Hinata langsung memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah merona begitu Naruto mengecup lembut keningnya.

Diam diam tanpa disadari sesorang tengah mengamati mereka berdua sebelum Hinata masuk. Dengan misterius pula. Dari atap rumah Hyuga Manshion. Naruto bukan orang yang bodoh, pria utu langsung bisa menangkap bayangan misterius itu.

Samar samar Naruto menunjukan mata merah terangnya ketika melihat seseorang yang telah mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Meski seluruh tubuhnya tidak terlihat di karenakan ia membelakangi sinar bulan, namun pria itu dapat melihat lembaran lembaran kertas berterbangan bersamaan dengan menghilangnya wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**Capther# 7**

Sasuke menyelusuri jalanan yang sempit.

Jalan setapak.

Mengabaikan sejumlah suara yang terdengar jauh berada di dalam hutan. Ia menunggu sampai ia masuk lebih dalam jauh di dalam hutan yang lembab dan dipenuhi dengan pohon pohon besar sebelum mengambil pedang, meskipun dia terus berharap agar pada akhirnya wanita itu akan menyerah, ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia bisa membunuh stalker itu tanpa belas kasihan.

Terdiam sebentar hingga ia bisa merasakan keberadaan wanita itu dari hasil pencariannya melalui partikel-pertikel udara. Sasuke beranjak maju. Anehnya ia bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya dan orang yang tengah ia kejar.

Bagian dalam hutan itu gelap, dengan bau kayu-kayu basah yang menyengat. Ia menyelinap dibalik bayangan, merapat kepohon oak yang berbatang besar sambil mengawasi adanya bayangan.

"Tunjukan dirimu!" sentak Sasuke sambil menjauhi wanita itu perlahan.

"Kau, sampai sejauh ini." Kata wanita itu mengernyit.

"Menyerahlah!" Sasuke memperingatkan. Bergerak dengan luwes sehingga ia bisa terus mengawasi wanita itu saat ia berpindah posisi lebih jauh menghindari Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaksa maju beberapa langkah, mengutuk pedang panjang yang ia genggam. Sambil secara cepat wanita yang melampar belati kecil kearahnya, dengan tanang Sasuke mengamati gerakan orang itu yang berhati-hati. Sasuke tak terburu-buru untuk menyerangnya.

Memutusakan bahwa apa yang ada di depannya jauh lebih berbahaya daripada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya yang tengah menuju kemari.

Meskipun wanita ini tak terlihat di karenakan ia selalu bersembunyi dibalik bayangan bulan, mata merah Sasuke yang peka mengamati sudut yang gelap.

Selama beberapa saat yang menegangkan itu Sasuke hanya bisa mendeteksi suara lembaran kertas beterbangan yang sesekali muncul disekitar orang itu.

Pengguna kemampuan itu sudah tidak ada sejak beberapa tahun sialm.

Rasa muak melanda Sasuke.

Merasakan benda tajam yang dihuajmkan kearahnya, Sasuke bergeser kesamping tanpa bersusah dan mengangkat pedangnya untuk menangkis benda-benda lainnya. Dan segera melesat cepat kearah sudut gelap itu dan mengangkat pedangnya untuk melukai wanita itu.

Sasuke berhasil menyayat lengan atas si stalker itu, namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sekumpulan kertas putih yang berhamburan. Tapi pria itu bahkan tak mengerjap sedikit pun saat melihatnya.

Sepasang tangan merenggut lengan Sasuke dan Sasuke pun bergeser kesamping. Sasuke menggeram marah, melawan bayangan yang akan melukainya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhasil melukai lengan wanita itu, ia mengerjap untuk menyingkirkan darah yang memercik kearah matanya.

Perhatiannya hanya teralih sejenak, akan tetapi membuat Sasuke rentan terhadap serangan dari sisi lainnya. Dan ia hampir tak sempat membalikan badan sewaktu penyerangan kedua meninju pinggangnya dan membuat nya terlempar ke tanah.

Jantung nya berhenti berdetak begitu ia melihat Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tanaga. Mengitari Sasuke, Naruto terus mengacungkan pedangnya hingga wanita itu melangkah mundur.

"Teme, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto melirik kesamping disela-sela ia memperhatikan seseorang yang telah melukai Sasuke,

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam singkat sebagai jawaban.

Naruto yakin bahwa orang itu yang dilihatnya sewaktu di Hyuga Manshion itu.

"Ha,,, kau lagi rupanya!" Naruto mengernyit melihat kembali kertas-kertas putih beterbangan disekelilingnya.

Menyadari bahwa dia tak bisa melawan dua orang ini sendiri. Tidak sekarang. Ia segera menghilang dihadapan kedua pria itu. Tampak senetum simpul tajam itu terlihat diwajah wanita misterius itu sebelum lembaran kertas putih itu lagi menyelimutinya dan menghilang.

Lagi.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke masih dalam posisi duduknya.

"Ya. Aku melihatnya di Hyuga Manshion." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke kembali berdiri. Kedua pria itu membuka topeng yang sedari mereka kenakan uantuk menutupi wajah agar tak dikenali.

"Aku juga melihatnya berada diasna," Kata Sasuke, kemudian menyembunyikan iris merahnya ke onyx gelapnya.

Mata Naruto terus menyelusuri sudut-sudut dalam hutan.

"Kurasa bukan gadis itu saja yang mereka incar." Ucap Sasuke setelah menyimpulkannya.

"Lantas apa? Kalung itu." Tebak Naruto

"Hn."

"Sudah kuduga." Tukas Naruto. Kali ini benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata merasakan suasana sepi maupun dihatinya dan juga disekitar rumahnya yang kini entah kemana semua orang.

Pergi.

Ketika ia masuk tadi hanya ada beberapa sambutan "okaerinasi" dari para maid yang memang sengaja menunggunya pulang dan setelahnya sepi.

Tidak ada suara apapun selain suara deritan yang ditimbulkan diantara anak tangga yang menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk istirahat. Hinata terbangun.

Tenggorokannya tercekat, dan keronggkongannya terasa kering, mungkin seteguk air bisa memulihkan rasa hausnya.

Menyibakan selimut, Nona Hyuga itu pun segera turun dari ranjang dan pergi ke dapur. Bahkan bisa saja Hinata menyuruh maidnya untuk mengambilkannya air, namun ia adalah tipe oarang yang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain bahkan untuk urusan kecil yang ia bisa lakukan sendiri.

Lega. Benar jika segelas air adalah obat penenang yang ampuh untuk masalah kehausan. Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuat Hinata sedikit agak terkejut karena aroma maskulin itu sudah tak ia rasakan sejak lama.

"Nona Hinata" seru seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Eh... Sasori-nii?" Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang pria berambut merah maron. Ia mempunyai wajah yang terlihat imut bagi Hinata, wajah baby face yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Hinata-chan?" tanya pria yang bernama Sasori itu.

"aku haus jadi ke dapur untuk mengambil air." Jelas Hinata

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh maid saja?"

"Ah.. tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Kau ini, masih saja sama. terlalu baik hati" kata pria itu, dari nada suaranya entah apa itu pujian atau Cuma kata kata biasa.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Sasori-nii apa Tou-san pulang?" tanya hinata penuh harapan bahwa jawabannya adalah...

"Tidak."

Wajah kecewa Hinata tak dapat disembunyikan. "Kalau Neji-nii dimana?"

"Tuan Neji, tadi dia keluar untuk suatu urusan."

Lagi-lagi Hinata kecewa, karena orang terdekatnya sedang tidak ada untuk menemaninya. "Tidak apa, kan masih ada aku." seolah tahu isi pikiran Hinata pria itu berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

Sasori tipikal orang yang menurut Hinata adalah hangat dan juga penghibur yang baik saat dia merasa sepi. Tak heran jika Hinata sangat menyayangi Kepala Pengurus Rumah Tangga dirumahnya yang sekaligus asisten Tou-san nya.

"Sebaiknya kembali tidurlah" suruh pria itu sembari mengelus ujung kepala Hinata lembut

"hmm.." anggukan kecil dari Hinata membuat Sasori tersenyum.

**.**

-***-Protect The Princess-***-

.

Suara derap kaki yang melangkah menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah yang sepi dan belum banyak siswa yang datang. Seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berwana indigo tampak sedang berlari mneyelusuri koridor kelasnya, menaiki tangga karena kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua, ia harus menaiki tangga lagi untuk kelantai tiga dengan mengenggam sesuatu yang ada di tangannya.

"Nii-san" panggilnya pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan XII-A yang mungkin akan masuk jika Hinata tidak memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya malas

"E-em.. i-ini bekal Nii-san ke-ketinggalan." gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah bekal makanan pada Neji, tampak sesaat pria itu menimbang sesuatu kemudian mengambil bekal itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Arigatou imouto-san." Kata Neji setelah itu berbalik untuk masuk kekelasnya.

"Hai." jawab Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis dijawahnya yang memerah. "Aku pergi Nii-san." Ujar Hinata kemudian.

Gadis itu kembali menuju kelasnya dengan penuh semangat, hingga ia tidak sadar seseorang sedang berjalan ke arah nya. Dan..

BUKK!

"Ah.. itaii.." jerit Hinata namun pelan, malah seperti terdengar cicitan.

"E-eh.. Gomenasai senpai" kata Hinata sembari membungkuk setelah melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

Orang tersebut memilih tidak menjawab dan malah memilih diam saja, seras tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditabraknya Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat kebawah menatapi kaki nya kini mendongak melihat ke atas dan menemukan ekspresi wanita itu datar.

Hinata bergidik merinding, kemudian ia melihat kearah bawah dan menemukan beberapa buku yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa, eh.. Tidak berdaya. Mengambil buku-buku itu dan menyerahkan nya pada wanita dihadapannya. Dia adalah orang yang ia lihat di perpuatakaan itu. Wanita berambut biru dangan origami bunga mawar yang disematkan di rambut sebahunya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Jari telunjuk Hinata terus menjelajahi setiap buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Tangannya berhenti saat menemukan judul buku yang dicarinya. Untuk memastikan bahwa buku itu benar-benar yang di carinya, Hinata menarik buku itu dari rak tempatnya. Ia membuka helaian kertas, hanya sekedar untuk membacanya walau hanya sebentar.

Saking asiknya Hinata membaca buku itu, ia tidak sadr bahwa ada sesorang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Hinata baru sadar saat terdengar suara buku yang di tarik dari rak tempatnya.

Saat menoleh kebelakang ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Hinata, ia sudah merasa bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya yang berada dibarisan buku ini, yang sedang mengamatinya. Namun, dia membiarkan nya dan lebih memilih fokus pada buku yang ada di tangan nya.

Tanpa sadar sepasang mata itu terus mengamati Hinata. Mau tidak mau Hinata yang merasaknnya bergidik merinding karena risih, sekilas dia menengok kearah belakang.

Sudahlah. Gumamnya. Kemudian beranjak untuk pergi dan membawa buku ini. Namun saat membalikan badan, ia merasakan tabrakan kecil dengan seseorang.

Hal yang terjadi adalah buku yang berada ditangannya terjatuh begitupun buku yang dibawa orang itu.

"Gomenasai..." ucap Hinata sembari mengambil buku yang jatuh itu, lalu memberikannya pada wanita yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hn," dua konsonan yang ia ucapkan.

Hinata terpaku melihat orang itu. Dia memakai tindik dibawah mulutnya, tepatnya di dagu. Rambut biru sepundak dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang ia sematkan dirambut indahnya, membuatnya tampak manis meskipun wajahnya nampak datar.

'Mengapa orang orang di KHS berwajah datar semua,' Gumam Hinata dalam hati. Setelahnya dia berlari menuju Ino, Shikamaru dan , sai.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Go.. gomen senpai." ujar Hinata lagi. Namun tak ada jawaban dari wanita itu. Karena tak ada jawaban apapun Hinata menjadi gelisah sendiri, keringat dingin keluar melewati dahinya yang putih. Hampir saja tenggorokannya tercekat. Hinata masih memegang buku itu di tangannya.

Keheningan menjalari seluruh ruangan.

"Tidak apa apa?." Tanya nya minim ekspresi

Lebih dari pada apapun jawaban itu membuatnya sedikit lega, kerena setidaknya orang itu mengatakan sesuatu. Ya kan.

"I.. iya." Katanya sambil menyerahkan buku yang ada ditangannya pada orang yang berambut biru itu.

Hinata hanya bisa memandangi wanita itu dengan kikuk, karena di berhasil membuatnya bingung dengan sikap misterius orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**gomen ne jika PLOT nya aneh sekaligus amburadull**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertamaku juga,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**Kalau berkenan dihati aku lanjut gimana...**

**T^_^T**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: ****Fiction T**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action + supranatural (mungkin), mistery (gak deh)**

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**T^_^T**

**By : Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Ku peringatkan sekali lagi bakal jadi lebih lebih GEJE, jadi mohon hati-hati jika membacanya dan menemukan ciri-ciri diatas mohon segera R&R...**

**Jika tidak suka,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Capther :**

"Go.. gomen senpai." ujar Hinata lagi. Namun tak ada jawaban dari wanita itu. Karena tak ada jawaban apapun Hinata menjadi gelisah sendiri, keringat dingin keluar melewati dahinya yang putih. Hampir saja tenggorokannya tercekat. Hinata masih memegang buku itu di tangannya.

Keheningan menjalari seluruh ruangan.

"Tidak apa apa?." Tanya nya minim ekspresi

Lebih dari pada apapun jawaban itu membuatnya sedikit lega, kerena setidaknya orang itu mengatakan sesuatu. Ya kan.

"I.. iya." Katanya sambil menyerahkan buku yang ada ditangannya pada orang yang berambut biru itu.

Hinata hanya bisa memandangi wanita itu dengan kikuk, karena di berhasil membuatnya bingung dengan sikap misterius orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capther #8**

**Di Dalam kelas...**

Meskipun kelasnya ramai, maklum sekarang ini kan jam kosong. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang seharusnya sudah dimulai dari tadi malah kosong karena guru Asuma harus masuk rumah sakit, itu semua karena kegemaran gilanya merokok.

Tapi Hinata enggan untuk berkumpul-kumpul dengan teman-temannya, entah itu membicarakan gosip atau membicarakan sesuatu. Gadis bersurai indigo itu malah memilih duduk dibangku belakang dekat dengan jendela sambil tetap berkutat dengan buku yang dibacanya. Bakan sempat bebrapa kali Ino mengajaknya untuk berkumpul dengannya namun Hinata tidak mengidahkan Ino.

"Hinata." Ujar Ino dari belakang bahunya bermaksud untuk menggangunya, namun hasilnya nihil gadis itu tetap berkutat pada bukunya yang sesekali melirik Ino dengan tersenyum padanya.

"Hei gadis keras kepala.." sergah sakura, membuat Hinata mendongak kearahnya.

"Sakura-chan."

"Kau jangan jadi pendiam seperti itu," kata Sakura. Dia duduk dibangku sebelah Hinata sambil merangkul bahunya yang kecil. "apa ada masalah?" lanjutnya.

"Ti-tidak ada." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Lalu, kemana kau kemarin saat acaranya dimulai?" tanya Ino, nada suaranya sedikit menyelidik. Hinata sedikit panik untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua temannya, tidak mungkin kan ia berkata "aku berduaan dengan Naruto-kun." Tidak mungkin seperti itu kan. Kedua pipinya merona saat memikirkan itu.

"A-aku pe-pergi..."

"Dengan siapa?" Potong Sakura semakin menghimpit tubuh Hinata ke diding di belakangnya.

"E-eh?" mereka berdua memandangi gadis bersurai indigo dengan intens tanpa terlewat sedikit pun reaksi dari muka Hinata. "Ti-dak aku pe-pergi... a-no eh..." Gadis itu bicara sambil ter gagap dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Kilatan tajam dari sudut mata mereka berdua menuntut jawaban dari Hinata.

"Aku mencari kalian." Ujar gadis itu kikuk membuat dua orang di depannya melotot bingung kearahnya.

"Ya ampun Hinata, kami juga mencari mu." Sukura langsung berdiri dari posisinya yang menghimpit Hinata. "Dan kemana kau?"

"Huh pertanyaan itu lagi". Sungut Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa dengan Naruto-senpai?" tebak ino. Dan Ta-Ra benar. Tidak dapat lagi Hinata mengelak, harus berkata apa dia. Seketika seluruh wajahnya terasa panas dan wajahnya memerah semerah tomat, rona merah disekitar pipinya kini telah di dominasi oleh wajanya yang merah.

"Benar kan," sergah Ino tidak mau kalah.

Hinata memandangi meja, mengatup bibirnya eratyang merupakan kebiasaanya saat merasa gelisah.

TENG!

Bel berbunyi dua kali menandakan bahwa istirahat. Seluruh murid disetiap penjuru kelas di Konoha High School medesah lega setelah mendengar bunyi merdeka yang terdengar. Bisa segera tebebas dari pelajaran yang menurut mereka membosankan.

Semua murid segera menghambur keluar kelas, sebagian pergi kekantin dan yang lain memilih untuk bercengkrama di Taman maupun tempat lain untuk menghabisakan waktu istirahat mereka.

Sama halnya dengan gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo itu mendesah lega setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. Meskipun tadi adalah jam kosong, nama lainya tidak ada guru yang mengajar dikelasnya ia merasa peluh yang sedari tadi keluar, mengambil napas panjang yang hampir terkekat itu terasa terbebas dari hal yang terus membuatnya gugup.

Hinata langsung berlari keluar ruang kelasnya sebelum mengatakan "A-ano.. itu bel, a-aku ke kantin dulu." Elak Hinata dan langsung lari terbirit-birit karena ia tak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa dengan mereka berdua untuk mejelaskannya.

"Hinata itu aneh, ya." Kata Ino setelah Hinata menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Hinata berlari tidak memperdulikan orang orang yang ia lewati sepanjang koridor yang terus memandanginya dengan aneh. Asalkan terbebas dari kedua sehabatku yang sedang aneh itu.

Perlahan langkah kakinya mulai melambat karena dirasanya napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Dia berjalan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni ratanya hingga tidak melihat orang yang berada di depannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja tabrakan kecil itu terjadi

BUKK!

Dasar aku ini kenapa sih sepanjang hari ini terus saja menabrak seseorang, Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri tidak jelas. Ia tidak sadar bahwa posisinya tengah berada dia atas tubuh seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Hey?" baru ia sadar setelah orang itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang berat. Aksen suaranya yang terasa ia kenali membuat Hinata semakin gugup lebih dari ia menghadapi hujaman pertanyaan dari Ino maupun Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak berani untuk mendongak kearah orang pria itu, tetap memundukan wajahnya memandangi dada bidang pria itu.

"Sampai kapan akan terus begini?" tanya pria itu membuat Hianta mau tiadk mau haru mendongak untuk mengahadi wajanya yang hanya bejarak bebrapa inci dari wajah Hinata.

Pria itu terus memandangnya datar minim ekspresi, seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Hinata, merasaka panas yang menjalari seluruh wajahnya yang pucat kini berubah menjadi merah padam.

Hinata hanya bisa memandangi wajah tampan pria itu dengan pupil Lanvender yang melotot sebesar telur.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata tidak peduli dengan suara-suara gadis dibelakangnya yang tengah meneriaki mereka berdua dengan histeris. Lebih tepatnya mereka mengumpat Hinata.

"Huh." Desis Naruto sambil kembali berdiri, melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata yang berada di dadanya.

Pria itu memandangi gadis yang berada dibawah lantai yang sadang tertunduk. Hinata terus merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan umpatan-umpatan gila yang keluar dari benaknya. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut saat melihat uluran tangan Naruto yang berada di depan wajahnya.

"Ku bantu berdiri." Meskipun terdengar datar dari aksen bicaranya tapi Hinata sedikit mendengar ada rasa hangat dari caranya mengatakan itu.

"I-iya."

Hinata ragu-ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan bear Naruto, namun pria itu tidak sabar dan langsung mengambil jari Hinata yang sempat tadi terulur namun ia tarik kembali. Sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas meraih pinggang Hinata untuk membantunya berdiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari kedua orang tengah terpaku melihat Hinata dan Naruto dari kejauhan, Hinata adalah tipikal orang yang pemalu. Meskipun banyak murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka, tapi paranoid nya yang berlebihan mambuat Hinata peka akan seseorang yang sedang mengamati mereka dengan aura aneh.

Diam-diam Hinata melirik dari balik bahu Naruto dan menemukan dua orang sahabatnya tengah menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang aneh. Gadis itu bergidik melihat sorot mata Ino dan Sakura yang tajam menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Oh tidak." Gumam Hinata, meskipun hampir tidak bersuara namun pendengaran Naruto yang tajam dapat menangkap perkataan Hinata. Gadis itu langsung mematung, sesaat Naruto terkejut dengan sikap Hinata yang aneh namun saat pria itu mengikuti pandangan Hinata. Naruto tetap pada sikapnya yang datar setelah melihat orang yang dilihat Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto, mereka berdua memasang tampang menyelidik. "Hai, Hinata eh Naruto-senpai." Ujar Sakura berbasa-basi. Naruto hanya menampikkan wajah stoic nya yang lalu kemudian menyungging senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Ino langsung memotong. Hinata gagap lagi "E-eto aku ke.."

"Kalian berdua..." ujar Ino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, memandangi Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Eh? Ti-tidak seperti itu..."

"Ku pikir kalian sedang..." Sakura juga ikut ikutan tidak melanjutkan perkataanya lalu memandangi Hinata dan Naruto dari sudut matanya yang tajam.

"Memang apa yang ku lakuakan." Sambung Naruto ketus. Baik Sakura maupun Ino melonjak kaget mendengar aksen datar Naruto yang tidak biasa mereka dengar.

"Kalian jadian?" Tanya Ino polos

"Eh?" wajah Hinata langsung merona kembali "Ti-tidak kok." Jelas gadis itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

Gadis Hyuga itu memberanikan diri untuk melirik kearah Naruto untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi pria itu. Huh, harusnya ia sudah tahu, tidak ada ekspresi yang muncul dari pria itu. Hinata sedikit kecewa, namun ia tidak berharap banyak akan hal itu.

Melihat tidak ada rekasi dari Naruto, Ino dan Sakura jadi salah tingkah. "Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Ino berbisik didekat telinga Sakura.

"Kau ini." Umpat Sakura masih berbisik.

"Naruto-senpai kami hanya bercanda," akhirnya Sakura mengalah setelah mendapat tatapan deathlarge dari pria yang ada disebelah Hinata, Naruto.

"Hm." Hanya gumaman singkat yang keluar dari mulut pria itu sebelum berjalan untuk pergi. Namun, Hinata segara memanggilnya sabelum pria itu menjauh.

"A-ano Na-naruto-kun.." Naruto melihat Hinata dari sudut matanya yang terpincing.

"A-arigatou yang ta-tadi." Kata Hinata menunggu reaksi dari pria itu, "Hn." Sedikit Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman tipis pada Hinata sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Hei, Dobe!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Meskipun terlihat berteriak namun terdengar seperti suara datar yang keras membuat para murid-murid yang tadi mulai berhamburan kini kembali memadati di koridor kelas.

Suara teriakan semakin histeris adri sebelumya. "Kyaa.. Sasuke-kun." Teriak seseorang dari kerumunan yang kebanyakan para cewek-cewek.

"Sasuke-senpai, dia tampan!" teriakan seorang lagi, sekarang semakin histeris.

Orang yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh dengan tampang datar kearah Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan melewati kerumunan dengan mudah lalu melewati Hinata, Saukura dan Ino untuk ke tempat Naruto berdiri.

HINATA POV

Aku bisa melihat aura Sasuke yang melayang layang disekitar kepalanya. Menapikkan sesuatu yang tidak asing. Sasuku melangkah melewatiku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang sama dengan Naruto-kun.

Ada Apa Dengan Pria-Pria Berekspresi Datar Ini, Ha!?

Memang aku bersekolah disekolah Sihir Apa, Kenapa Meraka dari Naruto, Sasuke, Hingga wanita yang kutabrak, Mereka mempunyai wajah yang sama-sama minim ekspresi. Alias Datar.

"Sasuke-kun." Sapaku padanya saat melewati ku, dia tamapk berhenti sebentar sambil memikirkan sesuatu

"Hyuga Hinata kan." Jawabnya sedikit terlihat senyum tipis di wajanya yang tampan.

Aku memandangi kedua sahabatku, Sakura dan Ino terpaku melihat Sasuke-kun berjalan melewati mereka tanpa menoleh lagi. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berdiri menunggunya.

"Hinata kau mengenal senpai itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menguncang-guncang bahuku.

"I-iya."

"Siapa nama pria tampan itu?" tanya Ino tidak mau kalah.

"Sa-sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-senpai ya," Ino dan Sakura tersenyum licik. Mereka bedua saling berpandangan dan melemparkan tatapan tajam dari kedua mata Saukra maupun Ino, mengisyaratkan bahwa akan ada persaingan diantara mereka.

Gawat!

Aku berusaha melerai mereka berdua saat saling beradu bicara "Su-sudah lah. Sakura... Ino.." meleraikan mereka berdua jauh lebih sulit dibanding melarikan diri seperti tadi dari mereka saat istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian semua ini baka!" umpat seseorang bersembunyi dari balik dinding yang tidak jauh dari sana terlihat Hinata sedang meleraikan kedua temannya.

"Ternyata dia ada disini Teme!" Naruto melirik sebentar kearah belakang dengan sudut matanya yang terpincing tajam.

"Tak kusangka dunia ini sempit!" hujam Sasuke.

"Wanita itu sedang mengamati pergerakan kita." Sasuke kembali bersuara dingin.

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat pertama, semua orang membicarakan Naruto dan Sasuke, Prince School.

Apa kau sudah lihat senpai di XII-A bernama Naruto itu? Dia keren-banger-sekali-seksi abis- kudengar dia sangat sial-jika bertemu dengan-dia-gadis-berambut indigo-itu-ehm-Hinata-kerena-setiap ketemu pasti-dia-ditabrak oleh orang aneh itu-dan kudengar-Sasuke senpai juga tidak kalah cool-tampan-seksi juga.

Terserah deh, sudah pasti aku bakal mendekati mereka-

"Ya ampun, apa kau tahu insiden tadi menjadi heboh?" Ino duduk disebelah Hinata, mengintip dibalik poni nya yang sudah kepanjangan, ujung-ujungnya yang meruncing nyaris menyentuh bibir merahnya.

"A-apa itu bisa di bilang i-insiden." Hinata memucat, bagaimana tidak seisi kantin yang dominasi dipenuhi oleh cewek-cewek yang tadi menyungging nya kini membicarakan dirinya. Disini. Di kantin.

"Jelas sekali." Sskura mengangguk anggukan kepala sambil mengigit takoyaki nya.

"Tolonglah, ja-jangan bilang kau juga ikut-ikutan." Hinata menggeleng kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan nya.

"Kau tidak akan bilang begitu kalau saja kau cukup beruntung bisa menabraknya," Ujar Sakura.

"Apa kau juga mengenal Sasuke–senpai, Hinata?" tanya Ino antusias, duduknya semakin bergeser mendekati Hinata.

"E-eh, Sasuke-kun?!"

Sakura memandang Ino dengan mata jambrud terpincing. "Terlambat . aku sudah memilihnya lebih dulu."

"Maaf, tapi aku tertarik lebih dulu dengan Sasuke-kun." Dia meringis sambil memutar matanya selagi menggoda Sakura.

'Sasuke-kun?!'

Sakura mengernyit.

'Dasar sok akrab.'

"Kalau setampan itu dia sudah pasti termasuk tipeku. Sumpah mereka berdua keren aku harus punya salah satu diantara mereka."

"Kau kira pria-pria itu barang, ha?!" Ino bersungut, sudah dipastikan mukanya tersirar tidak terima jika pria pujaan nya diincar orang lain. Apalagi orang ini Sauke.

"Kau sirik ya," Sakura memancing amarah Ino.

"Kau.."

"Su-sudahlah!" Hinata melerai mereka. Sungguh meja kantin yang rapuh akan menjadi arena pertempuran.

"Kita bersaing secara sehat." Usul Ino

"Baik, setuju." Mereka berdua saling melemparkan tatapan menghujan satu sama lain.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas frustasi.

Mereka berdua diam sejenak menghentikan kegiatan adu mulut itu ketika melihat Hinata mematung melihat seseorang, namun saat Sakura maupun Ino mengikuti arah pandangannya. Gadis itu tampak mengamati seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kantin.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan Hinata.

"A-ano itu.." Sakura mengikuti arah pandangannya pada gadis yang di maksudkan Hinata,

"Oh itu. Dia yang berambut mawar itu," Hinata mengangguk mendengar tuturan Sakura. "Dia Konan-senpai."

"Wanita yang selalu misterius." Tambah Ino.

"Pendiam." Komentar Sakura. Hinata hanya memasang wajah 'o'

"Menyeramkan." Tambah Ino lagi

"Eh?" Hinata memelotot dengan mata sebesar telur. Mereka berdua tertawa. Merurutnya itu lucu karena mereka bisa menggoda Hinata.

Hadeuhh.

**.**

**.**

**gomen ne jika PLOT nya aneh sekaligus amburadull**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertamaku juga,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**Kalau berkenan dihati aku lanjut gimana...**

**T^_^T**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: ****Fiction T**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action + supranatural (mungkin), mistery (gak deh)**

**.**

**.**

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**T^_^T**

**.**

**.**

**By : Rifvany Hinata-chan  
.**

.

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Ku peringatkan sekali lagi bakal jadi lebih lebih GEJE, ****makin tambah capther makin PLOT jadi ancur,,**

**jadi mohon hati-hati jika membacanya dan menemukan ciri-ciri diatas mohon segera R&R...**

**Jika tidak suka,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Capther :**

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan Hinata.

"A-ano itu.." Sakura mengikuti arah pandangannya pada gadis yang di maksudkan Hinata,

"Oh itu. Dia yang berambut mawar itu," Hinata mengangguk mendengar tuturan Sakura. "Dia Konan-senpai."

"Wanita yang selalu misterius." Tambah Ino.

"Pendiam." Komentar Sakura. Hinata hanya memasang wajah 'o'

"Menyeramkan." Tambah Ino lagi

"Eh?" Hinata memelotot dengan mata sebesar telur. Mereka berdua tertawa. Merurutnya itu lucu karena mereka bisa menggoda Hinata.

Hadeuhh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capther #9**

-***-Protect The Princess-***-

Lain halnya kejadian di kantin lain pula disaat mereka keluar dari kantin. Suasana jadi lebih..

Em..

Tentram.

Di ujung sana adalah kelas mereka. Skura maupun Ino sekarang sudah lebih baikan dibanding kejadian di kantin, namun Hinata berjalan dibelakang mereka masih dengan perasaan aneh.

Gadis itu tampak mempermainkan gelang perak pemberian Neji yang melekat ditangan kirinya. Hinata berjalan masih memandang kaki-kakinya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang keluar dari toilet kemudian secara tidak sengaja wanita menyenggol bahu kiri Hinata.

HINATA POV

Aku mendongak saat kurasa ada seseorang yang berhimpitan dengan ku, aku terkejut saat mendapati orang yang menyenggol bahu kiri ku adalah..

Dia.

Konan-senpai.

Orang yang dibilang misterius oleh Ino,

Orang yang dikata Sakura pendiam,

Orang yang menurut Ino menyeramkan,

Dan orang yang membuat ku merinding.

"Go-gomen ne.." ucap ku agak ragu. Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya diam kemudian berlalu pergi. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena aku memang tidak meminta jawaban darinya.

Sakura dan Ino yang saking asiknya mengobrol baru memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang saat mendengar suara ku dibelakang. "Hinata ada apa?" tanya Ino setengah berlari kearahku.

"Ah ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Benarkah?!" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan aku mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Sakura menarik langan kiri ku, dan saat itu pula aku merasa ada yang kurang dariku. Aku melirik kearah tangan ku yang ditarik Sakura dan aku tidak melihat ada gelang perak ku disana.

Kemudian aku berhenti, Sakura melirikku. "Ada apa?"

"Ge-gelang pemberian Neji-nii tidak ada."

Aku mengerjap dan mancari-cari dengan cepat. Mata ku menjelajah setiap sudut koridor ke kelas ku. Untung saja aku berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat tadi aku bersenggolan dengan Konan-senpai, jadi aku masih bisa melihatnya berjalan tidak jauh dari ku.

Aku menyipitkan mata melihat ujung detail dari tubuhnya. Aku terkejut saat mendapati gelang perak ku berada di sepatunya. Lebih tepatnya menyangkut disana.

'Pasti terjatuh waktu tadi'

Aku hendak meyusulnya, saat Ino menyambar tangan ku untuk menarik ku karena Bel baru saja berbunyi.

"Mau kemana?" tahannya.

"E-eto gelang ku.." ucap ku tidak rela jika aku kehilangan gelang perak berhargaku.

"Sudah bel."

Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak rela. "Kalian duluan saja."

"Eh Hinata." Seru Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu aku dikelas saja." Ujar ku

"Oi.." Ino berteriak

"Jyaa.." aku lansung berlari untuk mengejar orang itu. Berlari di ujung koridor sebaliknya untuk mengikuti Konan-senpai.

Aku melihatnya berbelok ke arah kanan saat bertemu dengan ruang musik. Terus ku ikuti langkahnya dari belakang, namun aku tidak mampu mengejarnya karena langkah ku yang terlalu kecil dengan kaki lebar miliknya.

Aku tidak tahu pasti, padahal suara derap kakiku pasti terdengar olehnya untuk ukuran ruangan se sepi ini. Dan bodohnya aku kenapa tidak memanggilnya saja.

Tetapi lidahku terlalu takut untuk memanggil namanya.

Aku yakin dan tetap mengikuti wanita berambut mawar itu dari belakang. Perlahan langkah Konan-senpai semakin melamban begitu juga denganku ikut meyesuaikan langkahnya. Perlahan keingin untuk mengambil gelang itu terganti oleh rasa penasaranku saat Konan-senpai berhenti di pintu yang tepat mengarah ke atap sekolah.

'untuk apa dia disana?'

'apa dia mau bolos.'

'kenapa di atap sekolah'

Aku terus bertanya dalam hati tak berani megungkapkan padanya.

Berkali-kali ku coba untuk mengumpulkan energi untuk berjalan menemuinya dan meminta gelang ku kembali. Gampang kan, tapi hanya saja..

Tampaknya Konan-senpai tidak sendiri, jadi kucondongkan tubuhku untuk tidak sengaja mendengar percakapannya.

"Sulit! Apa lagi ada mereka berdua." Uajar konan-senpai dengan aksen datarnya seperti biasa. Orang yang diajak bicara terdengar seperti tertawa kecil.

Kemudian konan-senpai melanjutkannya. "Kau juga sih yang suruh mereka untuk lakukan itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika tidak maksimal seperti dulu." Kali ini nada suranya terdengar seperti menyalahkan orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Kau dan mereka masih kuperlukan." Jelas orang itu. Dan aku yakin bahwa di seorang pria.

"Untuk itu tetap pada tugas semula." Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku yakin, bahwa aku mengenal suara pria itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yan dilakukanya disana, dan tidak mengerti apa yang dibiarakannya. Tapi aku bisa pastikan bahwa dia tengah berbicara pada seseorang yang...

Astaga dia punya sayap...

Aku gemetaran hingga kaki-kaki ku tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhku. Akhirnya tubuhku pun merorsot saking tidak kuatnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi debukan di pintu depan ku guna menyandarkan tubuhku yang tak kuat lagi.

Keringat ku mengucur lebat, aku juga tahu mereka pasti melihat kearahku dengan mata terpincing tajam.

Dan setelahnya gelap.

Aku lupa apa yang terjadi.

Tapi sebelum kegelapan mengelilingiku aku bisa melihat samar-samar beberapa kertas putih beterbangan di depan mata ku.

Aku benar-benar takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

NORMAL POV

Hingga waktu bel pulang tiba, Hinata yang ditunggu tidak kunjung ke kelas, mereka berdua khawatir akan Hinata. Jadi Ino harus berbohong dengan beberapa guru yang mengajar bahwa Hinata sedang berada diruang UKS kerena sedang tidak enak badan.

"Sakura, bagaimana ini Hinata." Ino menguncang-guncang bahu Sakura ketika sebagian orang telah meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku tidak tahu?" Sakura melepaskan tangan Ino. "Bagaimana jika.." kata-kata Sakura terpotong saat melihat Naruto berdiri diambang pintu kelas, rencananya hati ini dia berniat untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto kemudian, sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Ino tadi.

"Eh.. dia. Hinata. Tadi dia, eh.." Ino melihat sorot mata Naruto yang tajam membuatnya ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Istirahat pertama tadi dia berlari mengikuti Konan-senpai untuk... Eh?!" belum selesai Sakura menjelaskan tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang mematung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

HINATA POV

Saat aku terbangun, aku berbaring ditempat yang gelap dan minim cahaya.

Beberapa jam kebelakang adalah bayangan kabur kertas-kertas putih dan aku yang kebingungan, dan baru sadar saat aku akan berdiri, akhirnya ku ketahui kebenaran tentang pagi tadi. Dan aku menemukan bahwa tanganku terikat dengan benda yang keras.

Pohon?!

"Apa ini." Rintihku. Suaraku terdengar serak.

Dimana ini. Gumamku dalam hati. Dan saat aku membuka mata lagi kulihat sekelilingku terlihat lebih gelap.

Apa ini.

Pohon?!

Gelap?!

Dingin yang menusuk?!

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri. Menegakan kaki-kaki yang terasa kaku dan gemetaran. Tanganku yang masih gemetaran mengenggam kayu pohonuntuk membantu kaki ku berdiri. Dapat kurasakna dengan jemari ku katu itu terasa basah dan lembab. Bau kaya yang menyengat menyeruak masuk kedalam penciumanku. Saat aku berhasil berdiri aku merasakan ada yang aneh.

Dimana benda yang mengikat tanganku tadi. Apa itu hanya halusinasiku semata, ketika ku lihat kebawah kaki ku aku tidak menemukan apapun kecuali Lavenderku yang hanya melihat cahaya remang-remang dari cahaya yang mengintip dari celah-celah daun.

Apa lagi ini?!

Cahaya remang-remang?!

Suara gemerisik daun?!

Desiran angin?!

"Hutan?!" akhirnya aku dapat menyimpulkan dimana aku berada saat ini.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru hutan, mataku bergerak-gerak kesana kemari dengan panik, mencari jalan keluar, sebuah cara untuk membebaskan diri. Cara untuk bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Lalu aku mengambil satu langkah maju untuk berlari dan kembali terhuyung.

"Berusaha lari, ha?!"

-***-Protect The Princess-***-

Aku tahu seharusnya aku lari, berteriak, melakukan sesuatu. Tapi aku malah mematung, sepatu sekolahku menempel ketanah seolah menjalar akar darinya. Dan aku memelitoti Konan-senpai, bertanya-tanya bukan hanya aku bisa sampai disini, tapi apa yang mungkin dilakukan ditempat seperti ini.

"Bukankah menjadi stalker itu menyulitkan?" Dia tersenyum, kepala ditelengkan kesisi saat dia memandangku.

"Tapat saat kau mengupingku. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah bagian dari rencanaku, tapi tidak apalah kita bermain-main sebentar dangan kedua Anbu yang mungkin akan kemari, dengan begitu aku bisa menghilangkan mereka. Yang hanya membuat tugasku jadi lebih mudah. Meskipun aku akan membuat Sasori sedikit kecewa."

Begitu di mengatakan itu, begitu aku mendengar kata "Sasori", mataku terbelalak saking tidak percaya.

Apa hubungannya dengan Sasori-nii?!

"Kau tahu putri Hyuga, aku hanya umpan bagi mereka berdua." Dia tersenyum, matanya meyapuku. Dia menarik lenganku, kuku-kukunya yang tajam menekan pergelangan tanganku, saat dia menarikku kedekatnya. Dan walaupun aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku, itu sia-sia saja. Dia sangat kuat.

"A-apa yang ka-kau inginkan?" tanyaku gugup, mengertakan gigiku saat dia mempererat cengkramannya, tulang pergelangan tanganku telah menyerah, saling meremukan dalam rasa sakit tak tertahankan.

"Jangan mendesakku." Di memincingkan mata gelapnya yang memesona mata Lavenderku. "Semua ada waktunya."

Aku menatap tanah, bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa bodoh dan naif. Seharusnya aku bisa saja lari dalam keadaan seperti ini, namun teringat akan dia mengatakan tentang 'Sasori-nii' jadi ku urungkan niat ku, aku berfikir apa aku ini sekarang sedang mencoba mencari tahu tentang semua ini.

Pikiran itu terus bergeliat di kepalaku.

"Pernah melihat seekor kucing membunuh tikus?" Dia tersenyum, matanya terpejam, sementara lidahnya bergerak sepanjang luar bibirnya. "Bagaimana mereka bermain-main dengan mangsa nya, sampai mereka akhirnya bosan dan menyelesaikan tugasnya?"

Aku bergidik, kemudian aku tanpa sadar aku menginjak kakinya dengan sepatu ku. Dia melepaskan lenganku dan aku berlari menyusuri hutan. Sempat aku berfikir bagaimana hanya dengan menginjakan kaki dia melepaskan ku semudah itu. Kemudian lalu ingat perkataanya barusan tentang "kucing yang bermain-main dengan mangsanya, kemudian membuhunya".

Apa aku terlihat seperti seekor tikus yang kasihan. Tepat nya ku akui, iya.

Tahu tak ada yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkanku, tapi tahu aku harus mencoba. Berlari saat bebatuan hampir mambuatku tersandung, berlari saat paru-paruku rasanya ingin meledak dalam dadaku. Berlari melewati pepohonan. Berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupku-meski aku tak yakin hidupku pantas dijalani.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**gomen ne jika PLOT nya aneh sekaligus amburadull**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertamaku juga,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**Kalau berkenan dihati aku lanjut...**

**T^_^T**

**A/N : **sebelumnya makasihhh udah me Review Lho, kr bisa menambah motivasi untuk lebih mengembangkan cerita inihh..

gomen ne jika gak bisa balas satu persatu,,,,

terima kasih karena udh meluangkan waktu untuk baca fanfic Geje ku ini hehee..

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: ****Fiction T**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action + supranatural (mungkin), mistery (gak deh)**

**.**

**.**

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**T^_^T**

**.**

**.**

**By : Rifvany Hinata-chan  
.**

.

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Ku peringatkan sekali lagi bakal jadi lebih lebih GEJE, ****makin tambah capther makin PLOT jadi ancur,,**

**jadi mohon hati-hati jika membacanya dan menemukan ciri-ciri diatas mohon segera R&R...**

**Jika tidak suka,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Capther :**

"A-apa yang ka-kau inginkan?" tanyaku gugup, mengertakan gigiku saat dia mempererat cengkramannya, tulang pergelangan tanganku telah menyerah, saling meremukan dalam rasa sakit tak tertahankan.

"Jangan mendesakku." Di memincingkan mata gelapnya yang memesona mata Lavenderku. "Semua ada waktunya."

Aku menatap tanah, bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa bodoh dan naif. Seharusnya aku bisa saja lari dalam keadaan seperti ini, namun teringat akan dia mengatakan tentang 'Sasori-nii' jadi ku urungkan niat ku, aku berfikir apa aku ini sekarang sedang mencoba mencari tahu tentang semua ini.

Pikiran itu terus bergeliat di kepalaku.

"Pernah melihat seekor kucing membunuh tikus?" Dia tersenyum, matanya terpejam, sementara lidahnya bergerak sepanjang luar bibirnya. "Bagaimana mereka bermain-main dengan mangsa nya, sampai mereka akhirnya bosan dan menyelesaikan tugasnya?"

Aku bergidik, kemudian aku tanpa sadar aku menginjak kakinya dengan sepatuku. Dia melepaskan lenganku dan aku berlari menyusuri hutan. Sempat aku berfikir bagaimana hanya dengan menginjakan kaki dia melepaskan ku semudah itu. Kemudian lalu ingat perkataanya barusan tentang "kucing yang bermain-main dengan mangsanya, kemudian membuhunya".

Apa aku terlihat seperti seekor tikus yang kasihan. Tepat nya ku akui, iya.

Tahu tak ada yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkanku, tapi tahu aku harus mencoba. Berlari saat bebatuan hampir mambuatku tersandung, berlari saat paru-paruku rasanya ingin meledak dalam dadaku. Berlari melewati pepohonan. Berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupku-meski aku tak yakin hidupku pantas dijalani.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capther #10**

Aku baru saja tiba di tempat yang lebih baik dari tempat yang tadi, kini cahaya bulan tampak terlihat mesipun masih terhalang oleh pepohonan yang menutupinya, saat Konan-senpai melangkah keluar dari balik kabut dan berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

Dan meskipun aku berkelit dan berusaha melewatinya, dia mengunakan satu kakinya dengan santai dan membuatku terjembab dengan posisi mencium tanah.

Aku telungkup di tanah, mengerjapkan Lavenderku dalam genangan darahku sendiri, mendengar kekehan nya yang tidak jelas.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri. Tubuhku diguncang rasa sakit, napasku sesak dan tak teratur.

"Jadi dari mana memulainya?" Dia memandangku, bibirnya dikerutkan. Saat tanganku meraba tanah, jemariku mengenggam sebuah batu tajam yang kulempar kewajahnya. Namun belum sampai mengenainya, tiba-tiba aku melihat kumpulan kertas-kertas putih mengelilinginya membuat semacam tameng kecil kemudian berubah menjadi sepasng sayap lebar yang membentang di belakang pungungnya.

Itu dia! aku baru saja ingat saat sebelum aku pingsan, bukankah aku melihat 'sayap'. Jadi wanita ini yang memiliki sayap itu?!

Aku melihatnya saat mendekatiku, tersenyum penuh harap, bahwa inilah akhirku. Maka ku pejamkan mata dan mengingat momen tepat sebelum ini terjadi, Sakura, Ino sahabatku yang paling mengemaskan, mereka berdua bertengkar merebutkan seorang pria. Bagaimana Naruto-kun bersikap baik padaku, sehingga Neji-nii memperingatkan ku untuk menjaga jarak dari Naruto-kun, membayangkan dengan begitu nyata hingga aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Aku menggenggam ujung rok sekolahku, saat dia semakin dekat. Kudengar dia terengah. "Apa-apaan ini?"

**NORMAL POV**

-***-Protect The Princess-***-

Dan Hinata membuka mata untuk melihat ketidak sukaan diwajahnya, matanya menyapu Lavender Hinata, mulutnya berdecih. Lalu gadis bersurai indigo itu mendongak kedepan, saat di lihatnya seseorang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Dengan sebilah pedang yang mengkilap diujungnya yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Serangga penganggu." Dia berdecih lagi, melihat orang yang melindungi Hinata. "Dengan begini aku bisa menghabisi kalian sekaligus. Yang membuat tugasku jadi lebih mudah."

Lavendernya menyipit, dapat dilihatnya sebuah tanda yang melekat dilengan kirinya yang setengah terbuka. Dan meskipun Hinata melihatnya dari belakang tapi dia bisa melihatnya memakai topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambut kuning yang terbelai angin mengingatkan Hinata pada seseorang.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar seperti suara pedang yang diayunkan. Pria itu menahan dengan pedangnya begitu cepat kala Konan menyerang dalam satu kedipan mata. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya pelan. Ia segera mendongak dan mendapati musuhnya melesat bagai angin kearahnya.

Pria itu dapat melihatnya dan segera menghindar dengan melompat diudara, di ikuti dengan pedangnya yang ia lempar kearahnya. Pria itu ada diatas Konan yang belum sadar, ia mengambil pedang yang sengaja di lemparnya tadi dan berpindah di belakangnya, dengan secepat gerakan tangannya menebas orang yang ada didepannya.

Pria itu sudah tahu tipuan saperti ini akan di lihatnya lagi.

"tch." Dia berdecih melihat kertas-kertas putih berhamburan lagi.

Setelahnya pria itu mendekat kearah Hinata, mencoba untuk melindungi gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang lagi datang, tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sisi kanan Hinata. Gadis itu terkejut dengan kehadirannya, sementara Lavendernya melirik kearah lengan atas pria berambut raven itu.

"Hah, tanda yang sama!" gumam dalam hati Hinata, ia menggulum jemarinya mendekati bibir tipisnya. 'Persis seperti pria itu.' tunjuk Hinata pada orang yang berada di sisi sebelah kirinya. Kini ia dihimpit oleh dua orang pria asing di kanan dan kirinya untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Dobe, kau bawa gadis ini menjauh. Aku saja yang hadapi dia." Perintah pria yang ada di sebelah kanan Hinata, pria yang berambut kuning menoleh kearah sorot mata Lavender milik Hinata. Walaupun wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng... Ehm.. anjing gadis itu bisa melihat pria ini tengah manatapnya dalam. Kemudian pria berambut pirang kuning itu mengagguk.

Dan meskipun Hinata turut senang untuk dirinya sendiri karena ada dua malaikat asing melindunginya, namun tetap saja di masih kebingungan dengan semua kejadian barusan ini. Hinata hanya bisa menatap pria-pria ini secara bergantian dengan bibir yang masih bergetar, seluruh persendiannya terasa kaku seolah otot-ototnya tidak bisa digerakan.

Kemudian detik berikutnya Hinata merasa tubuh terasa ringan karena pria berambut kuning itu menganggkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya-bisa dibilang ala Bridal style. Hinata masih melongo dengan keterkejutan yanng luar biasa menatap topeng anjing yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi wajah yang tidak diketahui gadis itu. Melihat pria itu yang tetap mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu muncul dihadapan pria yang tengah menggendong Hinata. Awalnya Hinata hanya melotot, mata Lavendernya membelalak tak percaya, lalu pria itu menendangnya dengan kaki dibantu oleh pria berambut raven itu dan menghalangi musuhnya untuk menyerang lagi.

"Cepatlah!" teriak pria berambut raven yang tengah menghalangi wanita itu. Tanpa banyak bicara pria yang membawa Hinata langsung menjauhkannya dari wanita itu.

"Sebuah kertas bisa menjadi ancaman." Katanya sebelum melemparkan benda kecil yang bisa memunculkan asap. Hinata tenggelam dalam sebuah kabut tebal, pancuran cahaya yang tak lagi terlihat membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur dan kepalanya terasa pening. Matanya terasa berat, dan setelahnya segala menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Hinata terbangun, di berbaring di ranjang dengan Neji berada di dekatnya. Wajahnya menunjukan kelegaan, sementar pikirannya dipenuhi kecemasan.

"Hinata." Katanya, wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan.

Hinata memincingkan mata Lavendernya melihat Neji kali pertama, kemudian pada jam. Kemudian sudut-sudut ruangan saat ia sadari sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji, ikut memandangi sepupunya itu. "Kau sudah pingsan saat aku pulang tadi. Kau sakit?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan, Hime?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengulang kembali peristiwa yang kualami sehingga membuatnya berbaring di ranjangnya, namun percuma saja ia telah berusaha menggali semua ingatannya dan hasilnya kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Aku tidak ingat" keluh Hinata. 'tidak ingat apapun' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah istirahat saja."

"Ya." Katanya lirih, berusaha terdengar pasti, tidak Neji meniggalkannya lalu menutup pintu kamar Hinata. Tidak yakin apakah itu halusinasinya tentang pepohonan dan tempat gelap ataukah itu kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan meuju sekolah hinnga kekelasnya, Hinata diantar oleh Neji hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak kenapa-napa lagi.

"Arigatou Neji-nii sudah mau mengantarku hingga kelas ku." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat "Jika ada apa-apa kau hubungi aku!" suaranya terdengar tegas.

"Ba-baiklah nii-san." Kemudian Hinata masuk kedalam dan segera menuju bangkunya. Belum lama ketika gadis itu dudu dan meletakan tas sekolahnya dimeja, ia segera dihampiri oleh dua orang yang yang langsung meyerbu dirinya. Mulai dari pelukan di lehernya hingga pinggangnya yang baru dirasanya terasa sakit.

"E-eh?"

"Hinataaa!" teriak gadis yang tengah merangkul lehernya. "Aku rinduuu padamu." Lanjutnya. Dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman manis dari Hinata.

"Kan kita baru kemarin bertemu." Ucap Hinata sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat ambigu.

"Itu beda lagi ceritanya." Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan eratnya, sedangkan Ino masih menempel pada Hinata, tidak mau melepaskan pelukan dilehernya sehingga membuat Hinata tersendak tidak bisa bernafas. "Maaf." Ucap Ino, melepaskan tangannya.

"Saat istirahat kemarin kau menghilang kemana?" Tanya Ino sebari mencari-cari wajah Hinata yang tertutup poni ratanya saat tertunduk.

"A-aku tidak ingat." Jawab Hinata seadanya, sejujurnya, dan sebisanya apapun yang terlintas dibenaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura bergantian. Gadis itu hanya mengeleng sebagai jawabaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang pelajaran metematika Anko-sensei, Hinata tidak sekalipun fokus apda meteri, memang jika dilihat gadis itu sedang memperhatikan kedepan, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Terus menginggat-ingat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya, benar-benar tidak mendapat sedikitpun ingatan tentang bagaimana dirinya terbaring dikasurnya. Itu semua pasti ada alasannya.

Beberapa kali Ino, yang duduk sebangku dengan Hinata mencoba memfokuskan pikiran dengan pelajaran selalu teralih karena Hinata seringkali melamun sendiri.

Sepanjang istirahat di kantin, Ino terus bercerita tenatang Sasuke dan beberapa kali juga membuat Sakura geram karena dia mengejeknya.

"Apa kau bahkan mendengarkannku?" Dia mengerutu.

"Tentu saja." Gumam Hinata, berhenti mengunyah udangnya hanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. Pikirannya berpacu pada kejadian yang samar-samar teringat, dan selalu berakhir dengan kepalanya pening. Beberapa kerasnya gadis itu berusah. Dia tidak mamapu mengingat apapun setelahnya.

"Oh, aku percaya deh." Dia maringis dan memandang Sakura. "Maksudku, jika kau tidak tertarik dengan ini kau bisa membicarakan tentang Naruto." Matanya terpincing.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Kemarin saat pulang dia mencarimu." Jawab Sakura. "Kau malah menghilang."

"Be-benarkah?" rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang cabi.

"Hm. Iya. Terlihat jelas."

"A-apanya?"

"Wajahmu." Ino dan Sakura menggut-manggut. "Ah. Tidak" Elak Hinata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu itu." Saran Ino, berhasil membuat Hinata melongo dan Sakura yang tersendak karena minimannya.

"Su-sudahlah aku pergi saja." Ujar Hinata, berdiri dari kusinya dan meninggalkan dua orang yang terkikik pelan. "Oi, Hinata kau pasti mau mengungkapkannya sekarang, ya." Goda Ino lagi, kemudian gadis itu berhenti mandengar seruan Ino, sementara dirinya menggumamkan jawaban yang tidak jelas dan berjalan keluar.

Disana tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri setelah meninggalkan kantin, Naruto berdiri sambil melipat kedua tanganya di dada. Tapi saat Hinata melihat pria itu berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya, dia tergoda untuk berlari kearah berlawanan, namun buru-buru pria itu menagkap tangan gadis bermata Lavender itu kemudian mandorongnya kedinding yang tadi digunakannya untuk bersandar kemudian menghimpit tubuh mungilnya dan memandangi wajah gadis itu.

Mencari-cari Lavendernya yang tak terlihat karena ia memejamkan matanya. Pria itu tampak menyinggungkan senyum puas diwajah datarnya. Hinata hendak mendorong Naruto karena dirasa pria itu menghimpit tubuhnya, namun tangannya segera dihalangi oleh pria itu.

Jarak yang kini diciptakan Naruto hanya terpaut beberapa inci saja dari wajah Hinata. Dia mencari akal untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang semakin liar. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dicuping telinga Hinata. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata hanya terpaku akan reaksi Naruto selanjutnya karena di tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Jawab aku!" suaranya terdengar datar namun tegas menuntut jawaban dari mulutnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu." Mendengar jawab Hinata itu membuat Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Apa?" Dia mengernyit. Hinata tetap mamandanginya dengan tatapan aneh melalui Lavendernya yang redup. "Sudahlah, untuk apa ku pikirkan." Ujar pria itu melangkah meninggalkan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu." Tahan gadis itu. Di saat seperti ini bisa-bisanya di berfikir apa yang dikatakan Ino tentang perasaanya. "Na-naruto-kun, a-aku.." aksen suaranya menjadi melemah saat dirasanya Naruto memandanginya.

"A-aku.." masih dalam kalimat gagapnya, Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ada apa aku masih banyak.."

"Aku meyukaimu." Ujar gadis itu lansung melesat dari bibirnya tanpa terputus. Naruto mandanginya dengan terkejut namun segera ditepisnya wajah kagetnya dengan pandangan datar yang mengarah pada sorot Lavender Hinata yang mulai diperlihatkanya.

Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa mengatakan ucapan seperti itu. Bodoh. Baka Hinata! Dasar gadis idiot! Dalam hatinya dia menepuk-nepuk jidatnya sendiri, masih merutuki perasaanya yang baru di ucapkan itu. Perasaan yang hanya dia saja yang memilikinya, perasaan yang hanya dia saja yang mengetahuinya, sehingga dia takut jika,

"Maaf." Ujar Naruto kemudian. Hinata memnadanginya dengan tatapan sayu, air mata yang sudah tertampung dipelupuk matanya, yang berusaha ia tahan sekarang.

"Maaf." Ulangnya lagi lalu memandangi Hinata dengan tatapn yang sulit di jelaskan. "Maaf, Hime. Tapi sudah lama aku tidak memiliki perasan. karena perasanku itu dihilangkan." Jawab Naruto kemudian membelakangi Hinata dan pergi begitu saja.

"Baka! Baka! Hinata. Tanpa diungkapkan sekalipun seharusnya aku tahu akan begini jadinya," gerutunya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahanya kini mengalir menetes melwati dipipinya. Dia menangis terisak-isak, beruntung tidak ada orang yang melihatnya sekarang, karena kini dia mulai merosot kebawah saat dirasanya kakinya melemah. "Rasanya ingin meghilang saja." Kemudian gadis bersurai indigo itu berlari meinggalkan tempat itu dengan air mata yang dihapusnya, yang masih membekas.

**TENG!**

Bel pulang akhrinya berbunyi, saat-saat yang paling ditunggu siswa manapun.

"Hinata pulang bersama yuk!" ajak Sakura. "Ah tidak usah, nanti aku pulang sendiri kok."

"Benar? Maksudku kau akan pulang kerumah kan, tidak menghilang seperti kemarin lagi kan."

"Iya. Aku janji." Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Saat tiba didepan gerbang sekolahnya, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku lupa, harus ke toko buku. Mungkin aku akan terlambat pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**FLASHBACK ON**-**

"Dobe itu kemana saja." Gerutu Sasuke. "Sial!" gerutunya lagi disela-sela ia menahan wanita yang kini tengah menyerangnya. Dengan sekuat tanaga Sasuke mengarahkan pedangnya untuk membuat celah agar bisa menyerangnya. Kemudian pria itu mundur beberapa langkah, wanita itu terkekeh pelan.

"Teme!"

"Kau lama."

"tch. Tidak sabaran." Gerutu Naruto.

Wanita itu menyerang kedua pria yang kini menjadi mainannya dengan hanya melemparkan beberapa kertas yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi balati-belati tajam. Dengan cepat pula Sasuke menghindar, sedangkan Naruto menepis semua benda itu dengan pedangnya kemudian menghindar. Tidak hanya berdiam diri setelahnya Naruto segera melesat, dia sudah dibelakang musuhnya, baru saja akan menghantamna dengan tinju, buru-buru dia sudah mengilang. Dia melayang diatas dengan sayap kertas yang dibentangkan, kemudian menyeringai setelahnya..

Pasti sudah bisa membayangkan.

Kertas lagi! Kertas lagi!

"Aku muak dengan semua kertas origami ini." Geruto Naruto, Sasuke menghampirinya. "Apa aku berhasil melihat wajanya?" tanya pria berambut raven itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, dan dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**gomen ne jika PLOT nya aneh sekaligus amburadull**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertamaku juga,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**Kalau berkenan dihati aku lanjut...**

**T^_^T**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **sebelumnya makasihhh udah me Review Lho, kr bisa menambah motivasi untuk lebih mengembangkan cerita inihh..

gomen ne jika gak bisa balas satu persatu,,,,

terima kasih karena udh meluangkan waktu untuk baca fanfic Geje ku ini hehee..


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Author : Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**.  
****Rated: ****Fiction T**

**.**

**Title: Protect The Princess**

**.**

**Pair: Naruto & Hinata (NaruHina)**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Love, Action (mungkin), + supranatural, mistery (mungkin)**

.

.

Maaf ya, kalau tidak bekenan di hati mohon maaf,,,,...

yahh maklum ini kan FanFic pertama saya. Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author dan Admin lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

#Plakk XD

**Warning : Jika tidak suka ,,Jangan membaca!..bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada...**

**Yosshhh...Lama Amat!,,,,,,**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Capther :**

TENG!

Bel pulang akhrinya berbunyi, saat-saat yang paling ditunggu siswa manapun.

"Hinata pulang bersama yuk!" ajak Sakura. "Ah tidak usah, nanti aku pulang sendiri kok."

"Benar? Maksudku kau akan pulang kerumah kan, tidak menghilang seperti kemarin lagi kan."

"Iya. Aku janji." Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Saat tiba didepan gerbang sekolahnya, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku lupa, harus ke toko buku. Mungkin aku akan terlambat pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capther #11**

Suara decitan pintu menggema disepanjang sudut ruang tamu, Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati-hati dan diusahakan sepelan mungkin karena pintu itu sudah tua maka suara decitan itu tidak bisa dihindarkan. Ketika memasuki ruang tengah ia terkejut saat menyalakan lampu ruangan ini, seseorang tampak duduk disofa, tampaknya sedang menunggu kedatangan gadis itu. Memperlihatkan raut muka yang tidak jelas dan terlihat masam.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya pria itu

"A-ano Neji-nii a-aku pergi ke..." belum ia selesaikan kalimatnya Neji sudah memotong penjelasannya.

"Kenapa sampai jam segini?" tanyanya lagi. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya Hinata pergi ketoko buku, setelah selesai membeli buku yang dicarinya gadis itu merasa malas pulang kerumah jadi ia putuskan untuk pergi ke taman itu. Yah, awalnya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu saja, tidak dikiranya dia terlalu kemalaman dan pada akhirnya perbuatannya itu malah membuat masalah dan dimarahi oleh Nii-san nya.

"Eh itu..."

"Seharusnya tadi kau menghubungiku, bukankah sudah ku beri tahu. Kalau nanti kau diculik bagaimana? Jika kau pingsan seperti kemarin apa yang harus kulakukan?" Pria itu sedikit mengeluarkan nada marah.

"Gomen Nii-san a-aku..."

"Sudahlah" Potongnya sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ke kamarlah." Perintah Neji, Hinata mengiyakan dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Tapi sebelumya, "Hime, besok kau tidak usah sekolah dulu!"

"Eh? Apa?" Hinata mendongak. "Kenapa?"

"Turuti saja!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Baiklah." ucapnya kemudian setelah melihat reaksi Neji ketika ia akan protes.

Hinata terus mengerutu sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri karena semua tindakan bodohnya hari ini. "Kenapa hari kacau semua."

"Aku lelah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ke esokan harinya..

"Kenapa Hinata belum datang juga," Ino celigukan.

"Tidak masuk mungkin." Sela Sakura

"Apa dia sakit ya." Ino tampak berfikir sebentar

"Bisa saja." Ujar Sakura

**.**

**.**

-***-Protect The Princess-***-

Ino mengangguk pelan sembari mengunyah roti isinya. "Hari ini Hinata tidak berangkat."

" Benarkah?" tanya orang itu berkali kali. "Aku sudah menjawab semuanya. dan pertanyaanmu selalu sama, Kiba." Teriak Inno pada orang dengan tatao segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Yah.. padahal hari ini aku akan mengembalikan buku miliknya." Keluh Kiba yang duduk diseberang Ino.

"Sai, kita pergi saja." Ajak Kiba pada orang yang bernama Sai itu, kemudian menariknya.

"Huh dasar pria!" celetuk Ino. "Dan kemana Sakura?" tanyanya tidak jelas pada siapa. Sesaat kemudian Sakura muncul dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku berhasil mendekati Sasuke-kun." Pamernya setelah duduk di depan Ino

"Apa?!"

"Mak siap-siap saja kau kalah." Godanya lagi.

"Huh, pasti kau curang." Ucapnya, sebenarnya tidak mau mengakui ucapan barusan Sakura

"Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya saja." Ejeknya

"Aku tidak percaya."

Mereka berdua masih berdebat, saat Naruto dan Sasuke tib-tiba saja mendekati meja mereka berdua, dan duduk di kursi yang kosong disebelah mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang dari kalian." Sela Sasuke, membuat Sakura dan Ino mendongak mendengar suara seksinya.

"Dimana, Hime?" tanya Naruto-to the poin-. Baik Sakura maupun Ino pasti tahu siapa yang dipanggil Hime itu. Oh, panggilan sayang Naruto..

"Hinata hari ini dia tidak masuk." Jelas Sakura, emeraldnya melirik Sasuke. Ada rasa bersalah dalam diri Naruto, karena ia ingat hari kemarin saat Hinata menyatakan perasaannya. "Apa mungkin karena kemarin." Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hei, Dobe!" teriak Sasuke karena dilihatnya Naruto meinggalkanya di meja dengan kedua gadis-aneh- karena terus menatapinya dengan tatapan yang...

Sudahlah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terus berbaring dikasur, tak melakukan apapun, hanya memandang langit-langit kamar tidurnya berharap itu bisa mengusir rasa bosannya. Namun nihil, percuma, apa bisa hanya memandangi langit-langit kamara bisa mengusir kebosanan nya. Haa, bodoh. kemudian gadis itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga rumahnya hendak menuju ke suatu tempat.

Gadis berambut panjang dengan poni rata dan surai indigo itu tampak sedang menuntun sepedanya dengan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, lebih tepatnya mengendap-ngendap sedang menuntun sepeda melewati pekarangan yang berada disebelah rumahnya dan keluar dari gerbang Manshion Hyuuga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Huh, dengan begini aku bisa sedikit tidak bosan." Katanya sembari mengayuh sepeda miliknya meninggalkan kompleks rumahnya. "Nii-san bilang jangan pergi ke sekolah hari ini, tapi tidak ke tempat lain, kan." Hinata tampak tersenyum jail pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengayuhkan sepedanya menuju tempat yang ditujunya, kemudian memarkirkan sepedanya tepat di depan toko buku kesayangannya.

Bunyi klinting bel manyabut kedatangan Hinata ketika membuka pintu toko.

"Selamat datang, Hinata." Sapa seorang wanita ketika gadis itu memasuki toko buku.

"Ah, shizune-chan." Balas Hinata.

Setelah memilih buku apa yang akan dibelinya, Hinata langsung menuju kekasir dimana disana ada manita berambut pendek sebahu, yang bernama Shizune dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar harga bukunya.

"Eh, Hinata tumben, tidak sekolah?" Tanyanya halus

"I-iya hari ini tidak sekolah. Tepatnya aku tidak berangkat." Jawab gadis itu tersenyum. Melihat tatapan Shizune janggal Hinata segera meluruskannya. "aku tidak di ijinkan Neji-nii untuk sekolah hari ini." Jelasnya seakan mengerti arti tatapan tadi.

"Oh."

"Baiklah. aku pergi ya." Gadis itu pamit dan menerima bungkusan yang berisi buku yang dibelinya.

"Lain kali berkunjung lagi, ya." Ujar Shizune sembati membungkukan badan

"Iya." Hinata membalas dengan membungkukan badannya.

Kemudian gadis bersurai indigo itu kembali mengayuh sepeda birunya untuk sekedar berkeliling sebentar, ketika melihat sebuah toko bunga diseberang jalan membuat gadis itu tertarik untuk berkunjung walau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat ataupun membeli beberapa bunga.

"Keranjangku belum penuh." Ucapnya girang dan langsung melajukan sepedanya. Saat melihat papan besar yang terpampang diatas toko itu, Hinata sedikit terkejut.

'TOKO BUNGA YAMANAKA'

"Bukankah ini toko milik Ino." Gumamnya. Ino pernah bercerita bahwa keluarganya punya bisnis toko bunga, namun ia belum sempat berkinjung. "Ah, jadi ini toko milik Ino." Gumamnya dalam hati. Didepan toko itu tertata rapi oleh bunga-bunga yang sengaja ditampikan untuk menarik pehatian pelanggan. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mendekati sebuah bunga yang menarik perhatiannya. Kemudian menciumi bau khas bunga berwarna orange kekuning-kuningan itu, meresapi aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Permisi." Seseorang dari samping tampak mengintrupsinya.

"Ya." Balas Hinata, dan ternyata bila dilihat wanita ini adalah Kaa-san nya Ino.

"Bisa ku bantu, nona?" Tawarnya.

"Ah, ini bunga apa?" Tanya Hinata sembari menunjuk-nunjuk bunga yang tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini adalah bunga Seruni atau Krisan, tepatnya Crysanthemum."

"Namanya indah. Bunga ini awalnya ku kira adalah bunga Aster."

"Memang hampir sama kan."

Hinata mengangguk kecil lalu melihat sekilas bunga itu.

"Warnanya sangat bagus, aku ambil ini." Ujar Hinata akhirnya.

"Pilihan yang tepat." Kemudian Kaa-san Ino memotong beberapa tangkai bunga itu lalu membawanya masuk untuk dibungkus.

"Ku dengar ini hanya bisa bertahan dua minggu saja." Kata Hinata setelah beberapa waktu mengamati Kaa-san Ino membungkus bunganya.

"Benar. Kau tahu gadis manis, julukan dari bunga Krisan ini adalah bunga musim gugur."

Hinata memasang wajah 'Oh' nya.

"Bunga ini mempunyai arti pesona, persahabatan dan..." Kaa-san Ino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia tampak sedang mencari gunting.

"Dan cinta rahasia." Lanjutnya. Hinata memasang wajah 'Oh' nya untuk yang kedua kali. "Nah sudah."

"A-arigatou."

Melihat keranjang sepedanya sudah penuh-maupun diisi buku atau bunga-bunganya-Hinata segera mengayuh sepedanya unuk pulang, takut jika ada seorang maid yang tahu akan dirinya yang menyelinap keluar, gadis itu terburu-buru pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, Hinata langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang empuk. Sekarang ia tidak peduli lagi lagi jika orang-orang dirumah ini mengetahui bahwa nono mereka tadi kabur, secara diam-diam, mengebdap-ngendap pergi keluar dengan sepedanya yang kimi terparkir tepat di halaman depan pintu rumah.

Setelah menyuruh orang untuk menyembunyikan sepedanya dari halaman-supaya Neji tidak memergokinya keluar rumah-Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya dan meletakan bunga tadi didalam vas kaca yang terletak di nakas samping ranjangnya, supaya bisa selalu memandangi bunga Krisan itu.

Nb: Bunga Krisan, Chrysantemum adalah bunga Nasional negara Jepang, karena bunga Krisan ini dapat membawa kebahagiaan dan tawa didalam keluarga.

Ia meletakan begitu saja buku yang tadi dibelinya dan langsung melempar tubuhnya ke kasur untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan kakinya setelah mengayuh sepeda dengan begitu kencang, bahkan ia berlomba dengan angin. Sumpah.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia tidak sadarkan diri karena mengantuk disertai dengan semilir angin yang menyeruak masuk ke kamarnya membawa hawa sejuk melalui jendela kamra yang tebuka.

Korden-korden dipermainkan angin malam kala itu, udara sejuk yang sempat tadi siang disaranya kini menjadi hawa dingin yang memenuhi kamar bernuansa Lavender itu. Gadis itu terbangun saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang membelai ujung kepalanya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya yang berat, terkejut saat di dapatinya seseorang yang tak disangka tengah menadangi wajah parselennya, semburat rona merah seketika membanjiri seluruh wajah porselen putih Hinata.

"eh, a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata menuntut.

"Hime." Hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Da-dari mana kau ma-masuk?" Tuntutnya lagi, pria itu mengangkat dagu dan menunjuk kearah luar jendela yang terbuka dengan wajah terangkat. "EH, Je-jendela?" Kali ini Hinata syok, Beneren deh! Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan dari mana pria ini bisa disini, namun untuk apa sih?!

"Tapi.."

"..."

"Untuk apa?"

"..."

"Jawab aku!"

"Untuk menemuimu, aku khawatir." Akhirnya pria itu berkata setelah beberapa saat bungkam.

"Kau tidak masuk hari ini,"

"..." kini sekarang Hinatalah yang diam.

"Apa karena kemarin?"

"..." gadi itu masih terdiam dalam posisi berbaringnya. Dia tidak mungkin kan mengatakan salh satu alasan ia tidak masuk sekolah karena orang ini, bukan, oh, sungguh malu, sedih, marah, sakit bukan.

"Mangapa malah kau yang diam." Pria itu ganti menuntutnya.

"Ti-tidak." Celetuk Hinata, pria itu tersenyum kecil disudut bibirnya melihat rekasi Hinata. "Sepertinya tidak ada untungnya kau khawatir akan aku." yang anehnya Hinata mangatakan itu tanpa tergagap, binggo secara halus gadis itu mengusirnya.

"Lagi pula aku sudah ditolak, bukan." Timpalnya. Kali ini Hinata sedikir bersikap agak kasar. Pria yang ada disampingnya terlihat geram dengan perkataanya, tanpa diketahuinya pria itu dengan sigap saling menempelkan keningnya dengan Hinata dan menatap sepasang mata amethyst itu, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memjamkan mata dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tunggulah aku."

"..." mendengar pernyataan pria itu membuatnya membuka lagi kelopak mata yang menenggelamkan amethyst nya.

"Setidaknya hingga misi ini selesai." Tuturnya lagi

"Na-naruto-kun," Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar, ia tidak mengerti sedikitpun maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus kulindungi..." Naruto berbisik ditelinga Hinata. "Itulah misi ku." Katanya jujur.

"Selama itu aku tidak memiliki perasaan maupun rasa yang tertingal dihati manapun." Kali ini dia hampir mengungkapkan diapa dirinya jika tidak ditahan oleh ucapan Hinata, "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu." Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menuruti apa mau pria ini, meskipun hatinya masih bimbang tidak pasti.

"Kau sungguh mengharapkan hatiku bukan."

Hinata mengangguk pelan tanpa sadar.

"Bersabarlah."

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Hime." Naruto bersyukur penjelasn singkatnyabisa diterima Hinata, hal ini semakin membuat Naurto mengembalikan perasaanya yang kosong dan sempat hilang.

Naruto kini menghadap Hinata, ia meletakan tangannya disebelah kanan dan kiri pinggang Hinata dengan posisi yang eerr..

Jarak diantara mereka nyaris tidak ada, terlebih ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata dengan kepala dimiringkan. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan merasakan nyawanya seperti pergi dari raganya ketika Naruto menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan cara menekan kan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Hinata.

**.**

**.**

-***-Protect The Princess-***-

**.**

**.**

Suara decitan burung pagi hari membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya, ia menggeliat seraya menutup mulutnya karena sedikit menguap, mengucek kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya, dia menuju jendela yang semalam dibiarkan terbuka dan menghisap udara pagi hari ini.

Angin pagi mempermainkan rambut indigo kusutnya semakin berantakan. Ia menatap matahari yang samar-samar terlihat dari persembunyiannya, "Apa semalam itu mimpi?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Pusing dengan pikiran-pikiran yang mengelayangi otaknya, Hinata segera ke kamar mandi dan bergegas berangkat sekolah.

Hinata terburu-buru dengan segalanya karena terlalu bersemangat, sebab kemarin sempat dilarang nii-san untuk sekolah. Sebelum turun, gadis itu menyempatkan waktunya sebentar untuk menyapa bunga Krisan berwarna orange kekuning-kuningan yang kini menjadi penghuni kamaranya. "Apa semua ini karena bunga Krisan ini, apapun itu semoga hari ku ini menjadi baik." Katanya tersenyum. Sebelum ia mencapai pintu, Hinata menyambar tas hitam sekolahnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga dan berakhir dimeja makan yang disana Neji sedang menunggunya.

"Ohayou, Nii-san." Sapa Hinata, "Hmm." Gerutu pria itu, tampaknya Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan jawaban apa yang akan Neji keluarkan, alih-alih dia malah tersenyum, menarik kursi dan kemudian duduk dihadapan sepupu over protectivenya.

"Yakin hari ini akan berangkat?"

"Hmm," Balasnya dengan mengangguk penuh semangat, "Aku bosan tidak kemana-mana, hanya dirumah saja." Tuturnya.

"Bosan, ha?"

"Iya."

"Oh." Neji sedikit menekan katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Lalu siapa kemarin yang bersepeda warna biru, ya." Lanjut Neji bermaksud meledeknya,

dan Binggo.

Alhasil Hinata tersedek air yang ia minum. "Eh, ano yang itu... ehm..."

"Ketahuan 'kan," Potong Neji, Hinata hanya memandangi Neji dengan tatapan sebal.

"Dasar kau ini tidak bisa berdiam diri dirumah walau hanya sehari." Pria itu berdiri, mendekati Hinata dan mengacak-acak puncak rambutnya.

"Ayo berangkat." Ajaknya, gadis itu terkikik sambil memendangi punggung Neji yang menjauh. "Cepatlah!"

"Baik nii-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya didepan gerbang pembatas antara jalanan diluar dan dunia sekolahnya, Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu sekolah, entah seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Neji yang berhasil menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil, kecil. Hinata melewati Naruto begitu saja, mencengkram erat baju Neji.

Hinata berjengkit ketika ia memasuki kelasnya, saat secara mendadak seseorang tengah berseru, "Hinataa-chan!" sambil merangkul, bisa dibilang memeluk dirinya. "Eh?!" hanya dua konsonan-terkejutnya- itu yang keluar dari bibirnya yang kini dirinya mematung. "Ino-san."  
"Hinata-chan, apa kau baik?" Tanya Ino yang menghawatirkan keadaan Hinata sejak kemarin. Hinata tidak menjawab saat Ino melepaskannya dan kini berganti seorang pria berwajah putih pucat merangkul lehernya. "Ohayou Hinata-chan, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Sapanya, apa itu bisa dibilang sapaan, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Sai." Cletuk Ino. "Memangnya ada apa dengannya, dan kau sok kenal, sok peduli." Katanya sedikit geram, namun tidak terlalu tampak karena Ino berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikannya.

Apa lagi ini, sebanarnya apa yang terjadi? Hinata kan hanya tidak berangkat satu hari, mengapa jadi seheboh ini ketika ia masuk sekolah.

"Lupakan dia Hinata." Ucapnya seraya menarik Hinata menjauh dari Sai. Gadis berambut panjang dengan poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu melirik Sai yang ada dibelakangnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada orang itu.

"Ino, Sakura-san sudah berangkat ya?

TENG!

Bel berbunyi tanda sebentar lagi para murid akan berkutat dengan pikiran yang menyita tenaga. Yah, nama lainnya, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai dan tepat saat seorang pria dengan rambut putih yang seperti biasa berantakan-tapi masih bisa dibilang maco- juga tidak lupa masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah hingga sebatas hidung, dia masuk kekelas dengan diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya tengah mengendap masuk, segera berjalan hati-hati kearah para murid yang masing-masing sedang menata duduknya dan Sakura langsung kekursinya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata.

"Sst, Sakura. Hei jidat!" Ino mengambil sebuah kertas, menggulungnya kemudian melemparkan pada Sakura yang tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?!" Gerutunya menengok kearah Ino.

"Dari mana kau?!"

"Ha, ini introgasi?"

"Cepat katakan saja." Jawabnya tak sabar, namun masih dalam sura berbisik.

"Bertemu dengan.. ehm.. Naruto-kun." Sakura terlihat sumringah, membuat Hinata yang sedar tadi memperhatikan menjadi beku, dingin, retak, oh.. Dissapear

"Apa ini?" tanyanya dalam hati. Namun mencoba tenang.

**.**

**.**

"Eh mau kemana Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata begitu bel istirahat, tadinya dia ingin mengobrol dengannya.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan.. hm kesana, ja Hinata." Jawabnya terlihat sedikit gugup, sebelum dia keluar ia sempat mengambil sebuah amplop yang senada dengan warna rambut pinknya.

Di Taman,..

"Ku mohon tolong terimalah,"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun-senpai."

"Apa-apaan itu." Pria itu mengernyit mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu oleh gadis yang bersurai merah muda itu.

"Terima sajalah! Ini permintaanku yang paling dalam." Kata nya sambil menyodorkan amplop pink yang berisi surat pada pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Ini apa?" Tanyanya mencoba mengulur waktu untuk menerima surat itu, padahal dia tahu itu surat. Ckckckck.

"Surat," jawabnya singkat, Naruto yang sedari tadi bersandar dibawah pohon yang berdaun sama dengan gadis yang berada didepannya itu maju perlahan untuk menerima uluran tangan yang ada suratnya diujung jarinya.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk siapa lagi,"

"..."

"Kau..."

"Hhh.." terdengar sebuah suara yang pelan namun terdengar dipendengaran Naruto membuatnya langsung merespon dan menoleh ke sekeliling hal itu membuat Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?' tanya Sakura melihat gelagat Naruto yang mencurigakan seolah-olah dia ketahuan seperti sedang selingkuh.

Whatt?! Selingkuh sepertinya itu kata yang tidak cocok dehh... gini- seolah olah dia mencari orang yang sedang menguntit mereka.

"..."

"Jangan lupa untuk dibalas!" ucap Sakura setelah Naruto menerima Suratnya dan berjalan menjauh dari pria itu.

"Tch, surat cinta seperti ini..." sedikit nada meledek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...karena ini FanFic pertama Ric-chan,,,**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya OK! Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan,,,**

**Review ya..pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

**# hihi maksa bgt**

**.  
**

**T^_^T**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **hadeh binging nih mo bales Revieuw-nya,,

tapiii Ric-chan mau bilang makasih,

arigatou,

Grazie,

Gomawo,

Thank you,

Abrigado,

Gracias, dan teman-temannya...

Karena udah me-Revieuw, fav, ataupun follow... ^^


End file.
